A New Horizon
by AlteranDestiny
Summary: Atlantean Fleet Admiral Amelius wakes from his stasis pod, only to find himself emerging ten thousand years too late. Will he decide to ascend and join his brothers and sisters, or will he stick around to bring the universe back into a golden age?
1. Prologue

**Hello readers!**

**This is my first attempt at a Stargate Fic and I've gotten this idea in my head for a while now. Kind of how like the ****_Tria;_**** an ancient has survived the ten-thousand years since the last ancients fled through the Atlantis gate back to Earth.**

**Disclaimer (Just because It's better safe than sorry): I don't own this, none of this is for profit just for fun!**

**Prologue:**

* * *

**Pegasus Galaxy**

**Uninhabitable System**

**In Orbit of an Unnamed Blue Giant**

**August 3rd, 2003**

He fell out of the stasis pod in a cloud of vapor, his arms swinging wildly before latching onto a nearby control console. It was at that moment that he wished his ship had been upgraded to the new horizontal stasis pods; because it was a rough exit, very rough. He knew that something went wrong because he'd been in and out of similar pods at least a half dozen times and it had _never_ felt like that. He felt terrible. His body felt weak, like the scientists said happened when stasis was overused.

The control console lit up; through disoriented and dizzy eyes he concluded the palladium hydride reserves were empty, the computer had even rerouted some from connected pods to extend his _little_ nap. He tried to access the main computer but the console would not connect, he attempted to focus and connect neurally. Through millions of generations his people had advanced their biology so far that limited neural interface could be accomplished without contact to a command chair. He received nothing.

* * *

**Ida Galaxy**

**Asgard Controlled Space**

**Planet Othala**

**One Month Earlier**

**July 18th, 2003**

In another galaxy millions of light years away, yet in the scope of the universe a relatively small distance, the Asgard were at this moment a dying race. The range of their influence had receded to that which it was pre-contact with the Ancients. Their domain was reduced to some of their first and oldest colonies. Their protection of Avalon was all but a bluff, and they were losing a war in Ida.

The Asgard would not find it humorous, however to some it would be ironic that the Asgard were being decimated by a technology designed and used by the Ancients, the very people who they owed their great prosperity to. A machine that was common place for Ancient shipyards and constructions had been reprogrammed by an _amateur_. Another synthetic life form that while advance, had the mind of an infant.

The Ancient constructors had been turned into a monster focused on nothing but survival and replication; hence the given name _The Replicators. _If the Asgard had an Ancient their predicament could be resolved in minutes. However they were fresh out of Ancients at the moment, and this plan would have to do. Heimdall had built a time dilation field to encapsulate a planet where all replicators would be called to. A recovered android, the amateur that had reprogramed the replicators, had yielded command codes to recall all replicators.

This was the chance that the Asgard needed. The time spent within the field by the replicators meant that the Asgard could rebuild and reestablish their great race. Then when they were ready the planet could be blown up, pushed into the black hole nearby, or even blow up the star system's star.

Things were looking up for the Asgard, little did they know how well the Ancients built the replicators. A time dilation field would not hold them for long, and they would emerge stronger than ever before.

* * *

**Milk Way Galaxy**

**Sol System**

**Earth**

**2003**

Earth had just become a space faring race. In a few short years the humans of Earth, the home world of humans in this galaxy, had built their own ship with shields, sublight, and FTL capabilities. Granted, this was a direct result of traded, stolen, salvaged, and gifted technologies that would not have been possible for many years without alien intervention. Later historians would come to know this as the stargate effect: the severe technological advancements a people would go through as a direct and/or indirect result of acquiring a stargate.

Of course the world at large knew nothing of this leap for Mankind. The stargate, and its use to instantaneously travel through subspace wormholes to another planet's stargate is top secret, along with any related information. The reason stated was that the public was not ready for the knowledge, especially that of the Goa'uld. However the United States of America just did not want their actions under a microscope, or worse: the stargate being taken away.

The Ancients would highly disagree of their technology being hoarded in such a way. The stargate networks were intended to provide free public transport and allow the species of the universe to interact peacefully. Of course the Goa'uld used the network to expand their reign of terror and slavery by posing as false gods. Few even knew the true origins of the stargate, most assumed it was the work of their 'gods' the Goa'uld, and who were they to argue? The Ancients would have been outraged. In truth they _are, _most just don't know where they are and those that do cannot contact them.

* * *

**Everywhere and Nowhere**

**A Higher Plane**

**2003**

Many would say these beings watching the galaxy were far above in the heavens. Other, however, would say they are actually in another plane of existence, which is similar in ways to another dimension. You would have to be one of these beings to know, because they are not telling. Actually they have forbidden themselves from 'interfering' with the lower plane at all.

In the millennia spent immortal these beings of pure energy, these _Ascended_, have watched disasters and travesties. In reality they do not act because they fear of becoming what they hate, the Ori, not because they do not wish to interfere. However right now many of these beings are radiating joy and hope, for these people know that interference is no longer necessary. A new future is on the horizon.

* * *

**Alrighty folks, thats a wrap. Hope you enjoyed and leave a review for suggestions, criticism, or just some words of encouragement. It would really give me motivation to know that my written is enjoyable to someone out there.**

**Until next time,**

**-AlterranDestiny**


	2. Search for Admah

**Thanks to the people the followed and reviewed, didn't really expect to get any responses so soon! Really appreciate the people that took the time to write down a few words. Here's the next one, I'll try to make it a long one for you guys.**

**(And just a thought here. In pictures of aurora class ships you can see some type of energy weapon batteries on them, its even mentioned in the wiki but never used except for the Asurans?)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Stargate, and make no profit from it. This is only for enjoyment and entertainment.**

* * *

**The ****_Avalon_**

**Floor 15, Corridor 7, Door 52**

**1.5 kilometers from the Bridge**

**August 3rd, 2003**

Fleet Admiral Amelius was tired. He was furious, at himself, for taking such a big risk after a battle that had given his ship extensive damage, but most of all he was tired because he had to make his way from the aft stasis pods to the bridge, which on his ship was little over four and a half kilometers.

It was not just any walk either. Multiple rooms were depressurized due to a dart impact, even more had no oxygen. The oxygen had combined with the nitrogen under great heat to produce many nitrogen oxides. A few times he had to backtrack. Twice he had to manually override the control crystals on a door, run through a room, then override another door because there was no other way.

* * *

The ship _Avalon_, was a _Corona-_class Super Carrier and the big brother to the _Aurora-_class shape was that of a large Aurora, larger by about one kilometer. However it had a few additions that made it distinctive. The bottom of the hull had a half-hexagonal shape extending and running down its length. The object had multiple blast doors spanning its length that could be retracted to allow entry and exit from the hangar. The hangars had force fields to keep in the atmosphere but the blast doors allowed the ship to conserve energy when the hangars were not in use.

The fighters inside had not been used in centuries. Against the overwhelming number of the wraith darts the unmanned drones were next to useless. They were like miniature _Destiny_-class explorer ships. Twelve drones were contained in retractable pods underneath the fighters, and a forward small ion cannon shot devastating yellow bolt of energy at the target. Inside the _Avalon _were neural interfaces for pilots to control the fighter without being in danger. If necessary they could be set to auto pilot. The auto-pilot was a highly advanced Alteran program just short of AI that's only downside was a lack of instinct and intuition. A few cylinder shaped gate ship transports were also inside the hangars, the sub light engines retraced for the ship to just barely fit through the gate. It also was armed to protect itself from the wraith, as was necessary for everything in the Pegasus galaxy.

The tail had an extra row of sublight engines for increased maneuverability and acceleration. The top speed was not affected due to the fact that all Alteran ships could reach 99.9% light speed when using sub light engines given enough power. The section that bridged the main body to the tail was enlarged to fit the _Destiny_-class FTL and the particle accelerator containment unit. Finally, the port side had a pod identical to the sensors module on the starboard side. However, it was a new addition that had been retrofitted to contain a Potentia Factory.

The _Avalon_ was an old ship. It was one of the last of its kind to ever be commissioned back in the Avalon galaxy. The Alteran had been paranoid since their departure from their home galaxy that they would be followed by the Ori. Thousands of ships were built and incorporated into the Alteran fleet, battleships, cruisers, carriers, even specialized mothership busters armed with multiple particle accelerators and massive shields.

Most of the ships had been decommissioned and recycled when the paranoia wore off. Although many still were kept to maintain the peace and assist their allies. This ship had isolated itself when the plague in Avalon first broke out. It followed Atlantis to the Pegasus galaxy where it became the flagship of the Alteran, now Lantean fleet. The ship was passed down from one Admiral to the next being refitted and repaired multiple times. Of course with the technology available the ship never looked anything less than brand new when it came out of dry dock.

The Lanteans modeled their new ships, the _Aurora _classes, after the _Avalon_. Of course in this new galaxy no one had thought to build any truly capable ships, for there was no danger. The _Auroras_ had only drones and a few energy weapon batteries. The shields were strong but not top of the line, and the armor was non-existent. When the war with the wraith began still no one thought to begin production of old Alteran model ships, content with the current _Aurora_ fleet.

By the time the reality of the wraith threat was realized the Lanteans no longer had the production capabilities to produce any better ships. All shipyards were sized for the current ships, the wraith were monitoring many planets that were rich in resources, and the council had banned the use of nanites and constructors after the Asuran incident. All ships were currently being constructed through beam transporter technology which were optimized to solely construct _Auroras_, to try and make anything else would take a while of reprogramming and reengineering of the shipyards. Time that no ships were being produced, resulting in increased wraith advancement into Lantean territory.

The transporter was also used for as its name suggests; transport. Transportation through material beaming was normally isolated to platforms at regular intervals and priority locations on Lantean constructions. It was viewed as too much of a privacy breach to have a transporter that could go anywhere. However the _Avalon_ was built before this idea came around, and it also saved space where the transporter platforms would go.

The _Avalon_ was the only 'real' warship in the Lantean fleet. Its space was optimized for storage. Quarters tended to be a room with two beds that each had two people assigned to them. While one was asleep the other was on duty, allowing for half the amount of space allotted to sleeping quarters. Most food and supplies were materialized through the transporters, only items that were energy intensive and complicated to make were stored in cargo. This allowed for many drones to be stored for battle, the _Avalon_ containing as many drones as Atlantis.

The shield was a multi-phase and frequency shield that conformed to the hull. Just like on Atlantis that shield had multiple layers that each independently cycled through frequencies to disrupt shield penetrating designed weapons such as drones. The last layer was always out of phase in multiple other dimensions to prevent any ships from entering the shield with phase technology. It could stop weapons out of phase also but such a construct has never been seen, although many military minds concluded that a bomb with phase technology would be devastating.

Furthermore when one shield was weakened the next took its place. Even the out of phase shielded could be brought into phase to bolster defense. Each in their own right was strong, but when used in combination each could be depleted around tree times before the shield emitters began to overheat due to feedback.

Atlantis used this same method except on a massive scale. There were so many layers that it was considered impossible to brute force your way through them. Only draining the power source through constant bombardment would break through.

_Auroras _never had these upgrade due to the fact that it was a timely and resource high shield to build. Furthermore most of the enemies encountered by the Alterans and Lanteans always used energy based weapons that would not be possible to go in and out of phase.

The armor was designed to protect the ship long enough for a shield to be repaired or recharged. It was actually an Asgard designed composite armor of carbon, trinium, and naquadah that the Alterans had traded the Asgard for in return for the basics on a plasma beam weapon. The same type the _Avalon _uses with two swiveling emitters on the forward and aft of both the top and bottom of the hull, four total. The plasma beams were made when hydrogen which was ionized to the temperature of 40,000 kelvin, around the same temperature as the surface of a blue giant, hence why the beams are blue colored.

These weapons along with the drones were the _Avalon_'s secondary weapons. The primary was a particle accelerator. Inside a containment field particles were charged and excited to massive proportions until they were sent down the hull through a shielded tube that exited at the nose of the ship. The tube used electromagnetic fields to speed up the particles as they race towards the target.

Point defense was paramount on this ship. Double barreled energy pulse cannons originally designed for exploration ships such as D_estiny_ were redesigned giving around one yellowish-orange shot per second. Considering each cannon had two barrels this meant multiple energy shots per second.

Damage output was dependent on how much energy was allotted to the defense grid. The energy was used for charging the particle and accelerating them out of the cannon. If a large amount of power was supplied, recharge time on the cannons was heightened. It was possible that these cannon could be used as ship to ship weapons, however the energy required would be so high it would be more practical to use the other ship weapons instead.

Given enough energy all weapons could be fired at peak output. But there-in laid the problem; energy. That was were the problems began. The_ Avalon_ was designed to run on three Potentias. Power was needed for Life support, shields, point defense, the main weapon, sub light, targeting and many other secondary and tertiary systems. Since the escape to pegasus the _Avalon_ had been progressively begun to run on less and less. By the time the wraith war started only one Potentia was on the _Avalon_ and when it was drained no more could be spared.

Potentias were relatively easy for the Lanteans to build. Of course designing them took millions of years. However they were never stockpiled so that their technology would not fall into the wrong hand, and frankly it was never needed. When the war heated up Potentias couldn't be made fast enough and eventually the wraith got lucky. They found the station that produced them, arguably the battle that marked the start of wraith mass movement into Lantean space.

The _Avalon_ was again retrofitted, this time to harness the energy of cold fusion. The reactors fitting inside a Cargo hold because the Potentia hub was hardly large enough. The same technology that the clavis' used to dial the Astria Porta. The generator provided enough energy but not nearly that of the Potentias, and the ability to fire all weapons at once was lost. There simply was not enough room for a cold fusion generator that could produce that kind of power.

It was near the end of the war when the energy problem was solved. The Lanteans were pushed back to Atlantis, Olympus, Admah and a few remote outposts. When Admah went dark the council became desperate. Once again using constructors a Potentia factory was constructed on the port side.

The Potentias themselves were easy enough to grow. The crystals could even be materialized by _Avalon's_ transporter. No, the hard part was the finishing touches. Firstly the crystals had to be cut with a precision laser to the specifications required for a Potentia. The crystals had to fit together with a perfect seal otherwise the breached containment would result in the device pulling energy until it overloaded and would explode with the power enough to take out a planet, maybe even a solar system.

Furthermore the control crystals were the most complex ever created by the Alterans. All the data for containment, energy processing, and pocket space stabilization had to fit into a hexagonal control crystal the size of a finger. Half the information stored in all the crystals in a clavis in one. It was achieved by inscribing control paths and information at such a small scale that there was an entirely different way of doing it than normal. The data inscribed onto the control crystal was actually done by a very precise transporter. Each individual atom was removed along the inscribed circuits to create the most perfect possible pathways on the crystals.

The Potentias work by extracting zero point energy form an artificial region of subspace. This energy is produced when virtual particles blink in and out of existence. These particles are subatomic particles that exist for such short amount of time that the Alterans could not even prove they existed for millions of years. The pairs of particles blink into existence before being annihilated by each other shortly thereafter. This process provides energy for the background zero point energy. By definition it is said that zero point energy is the lowest amount of energy a system can get to, therefore if this energy is extracted more will always be available.

The extraction of this ZPE however results in exotic particle creation and ZPE could not happen in this universe. So the Alteran scientists creating Potentias contained a singularity within the Potentia leading to an artificially created pocket of space. This way the exotic particle were contained within the artificial pocket of space where they could not harm anyone. The Potentia would continually gather the ZPE until the artificial pocket of space reached maximum entropy, or thermodynamic equilibrium as a result of the energy extraction.

Creating the pocket of subspace required massive amounts of energy, on the scale of that produced by a Potentia. Once again Alteran scientist came up with a solution. They utilized the solar power collectors designed for _Destiny_ and other exploration ships to funnel power directly into an artificial space pocket creator. Entire solar stations were built that routinely dove into the corona of a star to provide energy for Potentia creation.

With the Potentia station in Pegasus destroyed and Atlantis down to a handful of Potentias the _Avalon_ was tasked to recreate the space pockets in Potentias.

**10,000 Years Earlier**

Amelius was leading a battle group of his ship, two cruisers, and an _Aurora_-class battleship the _Thessara_ to Admah, to find out why the city had gone dark. He was searching nearby system to its last know location when they were jumped by six hives and three cruisers. Caught with their pants down one cruiser went own without firing a shot. The _Thessara_ let loose its detail of drones before moving into position to protect the _Avalon_ ship from fire from two hives. The drones tore through one hive and crippled another. Explosions forced the crippled hive into an uncontrolled spin away from the fight. The point defense cannons stopped any darts from ever getting close to the _Avalon_ however the last cruiser was too far behind them. A thousand darts redirected to it, some using suicide ramming to weaken the shields.

It went down in so many energy shots from the darts that there was hardly any debris left. The cruiser managed to empty its drones first, taking another hive. Three were left. Plasma beams leapt forward from the two frontal emitters. They were striking blue, beautiful destruction that caused multiple secondary destruction on one hive. The downfall of the wraith was that no organism could withstand the heat that plasma created, and the wraith ships were all organically grown. The plasma burned straight through the armored hulls. So hot was the plasma that the air inside seemed to burst into flames and travel throughout the ship, cooking any wraith.

Another two beams shot out, one hitting the engines of the same hive with devastating results. The other hitting the dart bay of another. Amelius directed drone fire to the remaining hive as well as moving the ship into the firing path, as the _Thessara_ had just reported shield integrity was failing.

The navigations officer took the _Avalon_ over the battleship, shielding the _Thessara_, while the weapons officer destroyed the majority of the fighters nearby with the defense grid of energy cannons. Over 36 cannons on the top and the same number on the bottom of the hull creating a screen of death along the four and a half kilometer juggernaut. The _Avalon_ had to wait for its plasma beams to recharge due to its small power supply, the particle accelerator would only be ready if all power was diverted to it for the next thirty seconds, leaving only the drone weapons available.

The drone weapons fled out of deployment holes along the port and starboard bow and sliced through wraith armor, hitting power lines, docked darts, and even wraith before the crystal power source ran out of juice forcing the drones to stop their rampage and detonate themselves. The hives struggled to remain together, but the main support beams were severed, and with a giant groan the hives split into several pieces. A few even slamming together causing even more explosions.

The _Avalon _didn't get off scot-free though. Shielding was down to 10% strength. The hives had managed to get in a few broadsides in before the Lanteans had retaliated. The shield emitters were mostly overheated and had to cool down, but some shorted out from energy overload. The shielding had left a hole open for several seconds in which a wraith dart suicide bombed. Unfortunately it seemed that the shielding hole was directly over the cold fusion reactor. The dart pierced slightly into the meter thick composite armor before it exploded. The dart acted like a shaped charge, with the explosion funneling forward into the crevasse created by the impact of the dart nose.

The reactor itself managed to not get destroyed, but power lines, fuel reserves, and monitoring computers all ceased to exist. Several rooms and the cargo hold with the reactor were depressurized. Luckily the cold fusion reactor runs at room temperature and does not need cooling, it was able to shut down without incident. However the _Avalon_ was running on complete backup power.

* * *

_Captains Log #163131_

_I just ordered my crew to abandon ship. Or at least that is what it feels like. We just ran into the wraith, six hives and three cruisers. The cruisers escaped after we took down the hives. Both of our cruisers were lost. One went down with all hands, the crew of the other was beamed onto the battleship of our task group. They took us by surprise, there must have been a monitoring station that detected us coming out of hyperspace. I'm without main power. I could have the Aurora bring me back to Atlantis for repairs but I'd be an easy target, there is no chance I'd make it under the shield in time. The only option I see is to recreate the subspace pockets inside the three potentias I have onboard. We won't need a recharge for another few years but Atlantis could benefit from having extras. I'm going to have the battleship bring me to a nearby star because this one is a blue giant, and there is no way my shields could hold up to that kind of heat without some kind of damage. I will then proceed to enter the star alone in stasis, the shields are at 10% and with no power I cannot recharge them. The stasis will protect me from the heat and radiation that will undoubtably get through. I won't risk any of my crew being onboard also, there is a chance the shields wont hold long enough for the solar collectors to start charging the main capacitors, and every one would die when the shield collapsed. No. I'll do this alone, at least that way I'll go down with my ship if everything goes south. But the _Avalon_ has been through tougher than this, I know she will fight through. The Thessara is on its way her now. It will then..._

_[Log Standby Activated, Priority One Sensor Data Received]_

_- Six contacts detected 132.829 km off starboard -_

_Hyperspace window detected... signature matched with database entry 'Wraith hyperdrive' X1_

_Thermal scan... six individual thermal contacts discovered_

_Power sources scanned... signature matched with database entry 'Wraith Heavy Power Crystal' X3_

_Visual of contact... silhouette matched with database entry 'Wraith Hive' X3_

_Power sources scanned... signature matched with database entry 'Wraith Power Crystal' X3_

_Visual of contact... silhouette match with database entry 'Wraith Cruiser'_

_- Contacts closing 50.00 km a minute -_

_[Priority One Subspace Communication Received]_

_- _Aurora_-class ship _Thessara_ -_

_- Authentication: SOL-***-***-***-***-*** -_

_\\\ Authentication Approved /_

_Permission to beam aboard Fleet Admiral Amelius requested_

_Failure to reply within the time the wraith arrive will be considered as permission_

_[Priority One Subspace Communication Transmitted]_

_- _Corona_-class ship _Avalon _-_

_- Authentication: AVA-***-***-***-***-*** -_

_Permission Denied_

_[Immediate Course Change by Stasis Pod Control Interface #7]_

_- Solar Atmospheric Entry Course Engaged -_

_- Warning: Shield below 50%; course change aborted -_

_-Warning: Supergiant O class detected; course change aborted -_

_OVERRIDE! Fleet Admiral Amelius_

_Authorization code: ***-***-***-***_

_Scanner: DNA Match_

_- Override Authorized; course set -_

_[Priority One Sensor Data Received]_

_- One Contact Lost -_

_Hyperspace window detected... signature matched with database entry 'Lantean Interstellar Hyperdrive'_

[Primary/Secondary Capacitor directed to Shield]

[Emergency Capacitors directed to Shield]

[Solar Collectors Deployed]

[Stasis Pod #7 Activated]

[Proceeding to Class O Supergiant's Corona]

[Shield cohesion at 1%; Shields Failing]

[Solar Collectors Gathering]

[Capacitors Recharging]

[WARNING: Hull Temperature Critical, Internal Temperatures Rising]

[WARNING: Unsafe Operating Temperature; Recommend Immediate Shutdown and Cooling]

[EMERGENCY SHUTDOWN; TEMPERATURE CRITICAL]

* * *

**_Avalon_**

**_The Bridge_**

**August 3rd, 2003**

Amelius finally made it to the bridge. Unfortunately it seemed to have no oxygen, however that was no longer a problem. After realizing that most of the upper floors were flooded with nitrogen oxides, Amelius had made a detour to an untouched cargo bay and grabbed an oxygen mask. It was a simple small CO2 scrubber like the ones utilized in the oldest Alteran ships hooked to a mouthpiece. The scrubber fit on like a backpack while the mouthpiece was hand held. Using this object he made it double time to the bridge.

Upon entry Amelius noticed that nothing was on. Everything was fine, even the joke plaque with his name on it that his crew had presented to him, 'Amelius - Supreme Commander of the Lantean Fleet' was still there. The supreme commander part was a joke on their old allies the Asgard. No one understood why they had such long titles, they were such a mouth full.

The windows were covered with the armor that close automatically upon shield integrity falling below 20%. The windows were not weak by any means, in reality they were a specially designed metal alloy that became transparent after being heated to ten thousand degrees. However it was better safe than sorry. The odd part was that normally a view of the outside if projected onto where the windows should be. Furthermore all the systems should have activate upon his entry.

The consoles should activate just by his presence due to his DNA. Furthermore his mental commands should have activated them. His touch should have definitely activated them! The only explanation was an emergency shut down. Which meant that the computers could only be manually restarted. As a result, they had not automatically awoken him. Causing him to stay in stasis until the pod gave out, or a rescue was sent. He wasn't woken by a rescue; which meant that there was no rescuers. In other words; they had lost the war to the wraith in his absence.

With a removed floor panel the power distribution nodes were revealed. The process of a manual restart involved flipping a safety switch, unplugging and replugging in the power lines, then flipping the switch back again. The system restart was instantaneous, as was all Alteran computers due to the crystal based technology.

Reading through the ship log Amelius was distraught to find how closed he came to losing his ship, and dying. No one quite knew what happened when you died, it was known however that you did not go where the ascended were. Most believed that you ceased to exist, most religions having died off after ascension was discovered.

Amelius had the ship find the date by tracking stellar drift, and once again was unsettled. Much time had passed, too much time. What had happened while he was gone? Were his people away in hiding, waiting to once again strike at the wraith? Or perhaps somewhere else entirely?

After running a systems check it was decided that no additional damage had happened on his trip through a blue giant. His capacitors were once again low, as a result of sustaining his stasis. However the new potentia construction module reported three successful Potentias.

The admiral walked to the control chair where he instructed the ship to beam him to cargo bay five. The feeling of being dematerialized and rematerialized was not new to him, but unnerving none the less. He grabbed an amplification bracelet from a storage container, and with its help was easily able to mentally command the ship to beam him to the Potentias.

After removing the Potentias from the construction module he transported himself and the three power sources to the ship's hub. The lantean proceeded to connect the Potentias and for the first time in tens of thousands of years the most powerful ship in the Lantean fleet was at full power.

After returning to the bridge he instructed the ship to re-engage the shield and he had the secondary force field activated. It was a secondary system designed to keep in the atmosphere when the hull is breached. It would not stand up to much heavy weapons fire, and requires a bit of energy but does its job well. Then he had the life support systems re-engaged for the first time in ten thousand years.

Scrubbers using an advanced lime like substance began changing CO2 into oxygen. The transport worked overtime to beam out any nitrogen oxides that were created when going through the star. The scrubbers were more advanced and efficient versions of those used in older Alteran vessels. Needing only to change the filtering substance every hundred years.

With the essentials complete Amelius sat back into his command chair. In reality he could do everything from here. It doubled as a neural interface, exponentially increasing his link with the ship, the console in front of him also could take orders to do just about anything. Even the holographic display that came to life in front of him could recognize an action from eye movement or if he were to reach out with his hand. The crew was simply because he could not do everything at once, or at least not for a long amount of time. Amelius would like to think he was great at multitasking and could manage the ship and even a few fighters for a limited engagement.

Also having a large crew prevented an enemy from easily boarding and taking over the ship. Not that it would ever happen. Not only does _Avalon_ require the Alteran genes but also to be keyed into the Lantean database as an approved operator. Furthermore some time back a captain had added his own program to the system; requiring a password to activate any major system if the captain locked down the ship.

Setting course for Lantea, Amelius rested his eyes as the ship rapidly jumped into hyperspace, inertial dampeners stopping him from feeling a thing. To him it was only a few hours ago he had said good bye to his wife on Atlantis, on what he had though we be a simple mission to find the destroyed city ship of Admah and report back to the council.

* * *

**The ****_Avalon_**

**Hyperspace**

**2003 CE**

The _Avalon_ hurtled through green hyperspace. The color represented how deep into subspace your hyperspace window and field allowed you to go. The deeper you go the larger the distance ratio of hyperspace to real space, and therefore the faster you went. Even Atlantis could not travel this deep, although it had to maintain shields to keep atmosphere and was quite large yet used the same power sources as the_ Avalon _did. Therefore it was impressive how fast Atlantis _could_ move.

The _Avalon,_ however, was designed with speed in mind. Ships were made to allow the entire Alteran fleet to assemble at a moment's notice. It was a testament to Alteran engineering that the _Avalon_ could go this deep into hyperspace and cover such vast distances in the blink of an eye.

The only indication that the _Avalon_ left hyperspace was the increased hum as a result of the inertial dampeners; another engineering feat of the Alterans. Initial scans of the system were not promising. No structures were reported, not even an Astria Porta. The Lanteans would have left an Astria Porta somewhere, so perhaps the city was hidden?

A deeper scan of Lantea revealed its secrets. Beneath the surface of the ocean was Atlantis, a move that was done many times over the millennia because of hurricanes or tsunamis, and also... a wraith cruiser? There was a single lifesign on the cruiser, a wraith, the only lifesign on the planet in fact. He directed _Avalon_ to beam it into space. Satisfied when he saw something explode off his bow. One less wraith was always something to celebrate.

His good mood fell when he found the sensor data indicate the Potentias were reaching maximum entropy. Mostly due to the fact that he would have to give up his own now.

Beaming to his Potentia hub he removed a single Potentia before beaming directly into Atlantis' hub. Being the Fleet Admiral, and consequently a Council member gave him the ability to use transporter technology to anywhere in the city. Amelius replaced one of the Potentias with the one from his ship before removing the other two from Atlantis' hub. He would recreate the subspace pocket inside all three after he checked out Atlantis.

He then proceeded to have the city target the cruiser with drones. He was not able to directly guide them with out being in a weapons platform chair, however their built in targeting computers should guide them to the juiciest targets on the cruiser. Only two would be required to completely destroy it as a result of primary and secondary explosions.

He proceeded to go to Janus' 'secret lab'. The lab was in actuality no secret. Several of the council were allowing janus to complete his research privately because he often worked the best while in secret. And while they refuse to use most of his technologies they almost unanimously agreed that he had created some of the best advancement in Lantea technology in the past couple thousand years. However it was only a few that knew because others would force Janus into exile, luckily only the most observant knew about it.

The Admiral knew himself because he had his sensor trained on Janus for a full week while docked at Atlantis. It was just after the Council had voted for Janus to discontinue time research. Amelius knew that Janus wouldn't stop, but instead move to a secret location.

The lab was searched for Potentias. Somehow Janus got his hands on some, or built them, for powering his projects. However for the umpteenth time that day Amelius was disappointed; there were none. However he did find many things intriguing. There was an new key to some device. There was an invisibility bracelet that was altered in some way, and communication stones. However his entire focus was on the constructor on the pedestal. Mostly due to the fact that if Janus was messing with the base code then he was severely disappointed at him. Also, though, because it could be extremely useful to him.

The constructors were not listed in the database. Or as it should be called; the 'public' database. All of the constructor code was there, however nothing on how to make them. The constructor seemed to be connected to the main console, which also should have database connection like all computers in Atlantis. It was through a simply few key strokes that he purged the unit and re-downloaded its code. Checking Janus' logs, sure enough; he was trying to create another weapon like he did with the Asurans. Amelius was always sickened by how Janus had them eradicated when they gained sentience and wanted their aggression code removed. Perhaps now he could do that, after all he was the de facto High Counselor now.

The councilor had another task to complete. He headed to high security storage near the stardrive engines, simply know as The Vault. It was tucked deep within the city and off the city plans. Within would be where any unsavory pieces of technology were stored, as well as high value objects.

Upon entering his DNA was scanned, his personal code required, as well as a blood sample taken to ensure he was not under the influence of anything, even a scan to his brain to detect any sort of brainwashing or tampering. The doors opened, normally they would be guarded by Lantean guards. However the city was deserted. A mystery he would solve after he got what he needed.

Inside the vault were three Potentias, not fully drained yet. The batch that was being used before he went into stasis. Meaning that the trio he took from the hub must have been put in around the time they left which was not long after his own absence. He just now realized how his disappearance must have affected the moral of the Lanteans.

With a thought the objects were sent to his bridge. Now he roamed the rest of the room. Their most deadly weapons were here, full automatic energy weapons. Even a few that just shot out a continuous beam of energy to cut the enemy in half. The mini drone storage was here, for activation incase the city-ship was ever boarded. Towards the end of the room he found the objects that were debated on whether to keep in the city or not. A hundred small meter long cylinders shaped objects. Each was designed as a small gate ship. They had small but powerful retractable sub light engines on their sides, but most importantly was what was on the inside.

Inside each was enough anti-matter for a ten gigaton explosion. The anti-matter was suspended inside with gravity manipulation. The antimatter was kept an equal distance from each wall of the cylinder, and in addition multi-frequency shields were in place to prevent anti-matter from touching matter in the case of failure in the anti-gravity generator.

Furthermore the entire room had a shield generator that would draw power from the main Potentia hub if necessary.

No chanced were taken with these. Each had a crystal power source that would last thousands of years powering the sub light engines at full speed, however in addition they were plugged directly into a Potentia kept within the vault. This one seemed to be at about the three fifths power so Amelius let it be. What he did do was tag five for transport to the _Avalon_. Normally he would need to authorize it with the council, but since he _was_ the council it was not necessary.

The small seemingly harmless object contained around ten gigatons of explosive power each, a truly mind boggling fact. The five bombs disconnected from the charging cables and slowly made there way out of the vault through a small sized exit made especially for them. They would proceed up to his ship. He could transport them to the ship, but if the anti-matter was not dematerialized first and rematerialized last he would have a significant problem on his hands. Better for him if he only transported them away when he wanted a big Kaboom.

These were by far the most powerful weapons available to him. The problem was the wraith had somehow blocked transporter signals through some kind of interference and darts would take out any on their way to the hive. Janus had actually been assigned the task of creating a phase generator for them to escape to another dimension while en-route to the target. That was something the admiral would have to check back on it later.

For himself he took a powerful energy pistol out of the hand held weapon section. This one with a stun/kill feature and enough power to blow apart a inch of titanium when set to kill. Then went on to beam to the control room.

The database would be very confusing for anyone not a Lantean. It used a neural interface to find related data, requiring one to focus intensely on the subject. Of course manual search could happen as well, however it would take months to find a single item unless you knew exactly the name of what you were looking for.

According to the records the last of his people... gave up. They left back to earth about thirty years after his departure. His wife had apparently waited for him until the others left for Terra, and then ascended. Most had ascended, but some continued on to where it was uncertain if the plague that ravaged them millions of years ago remained. This in itself was interesting because the council had forbidden anyone from returning. The Lanteans must have had no more hope to return.

The Lantean continued to recharge the Potentias in the system's star. Putting two in the Atlantis hub and keeping the rest.

* * *

**That's it for this one. Thanks again to those that review, I really appreciate it.**


	3. Terra Atlantus

**Disclaimer: I don't own stargate, this is not for profit.**

* * *

**_Avalon_**

**FTL**

**Galatic Void, Local cluster**

**August 8th, 2003**

The _Avalon_ used a special kind of FTL when it needed to cross galaxies, and cross them fast. Dubbed the Destiny Drive, due to its use in the _Destiny_-class explorer, this FTL drive was completely different than standard hyperdrives.

A few million years ago Ancient scientist came across a very hard to reach dimension were the laws of physics were altered in very beneficial ways. Hyperspace acted as a short cut through space by going into subspace. In other words an area where a few miles of travel could equate to a few hundred miles in real space, depending on the power and design of you hyper drive.

In this discovered dimension light seemed to travel at a higher speed there, much much faster. Everything in that dimension also travels faster, including any ships there. This would allow for ships to travel at many times the speed of light while inside, not using the same principles hyperspace does.

Of course getting a ship into the dimension was the hard part. The scientist were working small scale, using a gigantic generator to slip a kino in for a few seconds to a minute. Keep in mind that power at this time was also a problem, the initial window required a great jolt of startup power before the power requirements became almost nothing, however Potentia research had not yet been completed at this time. The fusion reactors being used were great at giving large amounts of power for a long time, but not as much as the Potentias and the power output could not be manipulated quite the same as in Potentias.

Also the dimension was close to ours, so close that separating it and creating a window to it was deemed impossible until now. The dimension was so close that matter inside was still visible in real space, however the field generated to keep the ship inside was also quite visible and spectacular.

Even some of the forces from realspace seemed to carry over due to this closeness, large magnetic and gravitational field such as those made by planets had disastrous effects on any ship trying to move through. The result being courses having to be set around the planets, however turning at such great speeds was difficult and often led to running into another solar system. It was decided that only point to point courses would be set for any travel in this dimension.

Overall many deemed the Destiny drive a failure. It was only good for short interstellar trips because it would otherwise run through a solar system, and the military leaders considered it a strategic disadvantage that ships utilizing it could be seen in real space.

However if voids were needed to be crossed, and fast, the Destiny drive was up to the job. It was no surprise when the drive was put on explorer and seed ships, after all they would be crossing millions of galaxies for millions of years. Reluctantly many were convinced to have them installed on warships so that a fleet could get to Ida faster and help our allies the Asgard if need be.

Right now the _Avalon_ was accelerating through this dimension that had been simply named FTL. The true speed of light here had never really been found, it was too fast for even the most advanced Alteran machines to detect.

Amelius did not fully understand the science behind what happens when the ship returns to realspace. All he knows is that the blue and purple wisps of energy that surround the craft while in FTL flare in brilliant light before the drive shuts down. At one point a scientist tried to explain it to him; something about how the ship for a split second moves faster than the speed of light and the universe itself works to maintain the laws of physics and slows the ship down, resulting in the flash of light you see.

The same flash that encompassed the _Avalon_ as it exited FTL. Not for a second was the ship within realtime before it engaged its hyperdrive, massively accelerating into a beautiful green tunnel. The _Avalon_'s interstellar hyperdrive was so fast that some would consider it to be an intergalactic hyperdrive. The fact that FTL is faster is a testament to the speed _Avalon_ moves while using its Destiny drive.

Perhaps only the Asgard, who took pride in the great speed of their hyperdrives, could match his own. His first stop was Dakara to check on the super weapon of the Alterans. The only way to defend yourself was to match your shield frequency to that of the energy wave being sent out by the weapon. The only way to know the frequency was to be in the control room or to be an Alteran. The device automatically sends out the frequency before it fires in an encoded Alteran subspace message.

The _Avalon_ was spit out of the hyperspace window outside the solar system of Dakara. Sensors immediately picked up multiple artificial satellites within orbit of the planet. The objects were ships, yet not even the size of a wraith cruiser. Scans indicated a prominent use of naquadah for technology and power.

A reverse engineered ancient healing bed was also found on one. The data indicated it was poorly built and would have severe long term side affects. Life signs were all human, or near it. The people seemed to have severe genetically variation since they did not completely match human lifesign. Most interesting was the single human onboard one of the ships. In the neck of the person was another life sign made with high concentrations of naquadah in its makeup.

Amelius sent a subspace command toward the mountain housing the superweapon. Upon receiving the reply he was relieved to find that it had not been accessed since the Alterans left to Pegasus. That's when the Lantean came to realize that his people had finally returned to Avalon, meaning they and himself were no longer the Lanteans but once again the Alterans.

The Fleet admiral was broken out of his stupor when the fleet of ships in orbit broke off on an intercept course towards him. A subspace signal was being received from the ship that had the single human on board. Double checking the sensor data he decided they were of no threat. The plasma cannons he detected would not be able to do enough damage to down even one layer of his shields, and they definitely didn't have as much power as he did.

The shields were weak, but what mostly interested him where the computing systems. They were considerably advanced compared to the rest of the ship, which was easily explained. It looked like their computers were crystal based, a poorly ripped off version of Alteran control crystals.

He tracked the fleet as the ships spread out into a search vector. They had detected his hyperspace window, but as soon as contacts were detected his ship automatically engaged cloak. The ship was rendered invisible, the engines cut to reduce heat even though the armor did a great job of absorbing signals and keeping the ship's heat from escaping.

Amelius decided to make it easy on them and de-cloaked his massive ship, at least in comparison to theirs. The ships were like a metal snowflake surrounding a golden pyramid. Each ship was large in their own right however only a fraction the size of his, not even larger than a wraith cruiser. Yet a decent achievement for a species to accomplish in the absence of the Alteran, although the fact that most of the technology was stolen indicated that whoever this was had no real technological or scientifically prowess.

The hail was put on holographic projection in front of him. There was no reason to show anything but him and his chair, if the whole bridge was displayed he would be giving away the technology level of his ship. After all the size of the ships says nothing for its offensive and defensive capabilities.

A man appeared in front of him on an expensive golden throne. He wore fine robes entwined with golden thread and held himself with an air of arrogance. It was almost sad comparing this man to the wraith. Amelius had to stop himself from scoffing right then and there. The man's eyes flashed yellow.

"**Kree tal shal mak! Bet, Benna! Ya wan Ya Onek!**"He shouted at me. With no idea what had been said, Amelius raised a solitary eyebrow.

Amelius instructed my computers to infiltrate their systems and make a translation based on what it found in their systems. It was easy enough considering the computers on the other ship were based on Alteran control crystals.

When the translation finished downloading to his computer, the Lantean got increasingly angry. The man had told him to 'Identify yourself! Surrender, and kneel before your God!'. Obviously this guy had some type of god complex fueled through stolen Alteran technology and used it to convince his followers to worship him.

Amelius set up a translation program to turn Alteran into as the ship called it 'Goa'uld'.

"**I see no gods here. Just a false one that uses stolen technology of the gate builders**". It was a simply reply, but should rile him up and give his followers something to think about. Amelius was careful not to associate himself with the Alterans, it felt like something he should keep quite.

The man, now identified as a Goa'uld sputtered in response. After collecting himself he narrowed his eye before bellowing, **"Jaffa, Kree!**". The connect cut.

An alarm appeared on the holographic display. The enemy ships were experiencing power spikes, most likely weapons charging up. Amelius would allowed their orange globes of plasma to pepper his shields for a few minutes to show the strength of the ship. In the meantime he set the pulse cannon to take down the fighters and bombers incoming. The fighters would go down in one shot and the shielded bombers took two. One energy pulse would lower shields while the second would kill.

Amelius altered the energy flow to all turrets targeting the bombers to be able to destroy in a single shot while decreasing the flow to the rest. Resulting in high powered streaks of gold energy flying out at bombers and low energy but quick firing ones targeting fighters.

Deciding it was better not to reveal anything more than necessary Amelius increased power to the defense grid and had all cannons acquire targets on the motherships. He would not use any other weapons because it was not necessary.

Using the maneuvering thrusters Amelius spun the _Avalon_ ninety degrees laterally. Allowing both the top and bottom energy pulse cannons to have targets to shoot at. The tear drops of energy flew through space impacting the shields on the enemy motherships. The _Avalon _was flinging out enough energy that the enemy shields took large amount of feedback, causing the shield generators and emitters to explode on several ships.

Five had gone down in the span of twenty five seconds. Some almost instantaneously under large barrages of fire while others had their shields whittled down by a handful of cannons. As a final act Amelius accelerated towards the enemy. The flagship containing the Goa'uld had been shielded by the other ships, with it now in sight the Ha'tak Mothership blew apart under the combined onslaught of 36 energy cannons on the keel of the _Avalon_. However sensors reported that a ring transporter had been activated prior to destruction and sent a single lifesign to the surface.

Feeling satisfied that he had sufficiently damaged the Goa'uld's ego, he entered hyperspace in route to Terra. He was careful to exit hyperspace outside the solar system. It would take a highly advanced ship to detect him out there from inside the solar system. He initiated scanning of the planet and was overjoyed that those impostors were not here.

Ancient pyramids were in the shape of the Motherships but they seemed to be in a state of disarray, not being used for thousands of years. He found the distinct naquadah signature of the Astria Porta in the western hemisphere. It was in an underground construct beneath a mountain.

Amelius was intrigued to find a small warship in orbit, made of similar technology to the planet yet quite a bit more advanced.

He proceeded to hack the satellites in orbit of that area, downloading language and searching for reference to anything involving the Astria Porta.

* * *

**Sol System**

**Earth, United States**

**Stargate Disclosure Meeting**

**August 8th, 2003**

It had been a grueling meeting between the United States, Russia, China, France, and the United Kingdom. The president had ordered disclosure of the stargate program to several of the world's superpowers in a scheme to attain additional financial backers. General Hammond knew that a major reason for disclosure was to help relations between the countries by involving them in the program.

The entire meeting went down the drain with the arrival of Senator Kinsey. The despicable excuse for a man had tried, and succeeded, forcing him to step down as the CO of Stargate Command by threatening his grandchildren. His fingerprints were all of the plot, but nothing could be proven though.

Kinsey along with many profitable corporation wanted to use the stargate and technology attained through it for profit. He had the National Intelligence Department in his back pocket and on more than one occasion tried to get them in control of the stargate.

Ever since the meeting had starter Kinsey attempted to put the SGC in a terrible light. Every mistake, every ounce of danger was under his microscope. He tried to persuade the other countries' representatives to not continue to allow the SGC to have the stargate, on the threat of public disclosure. Kinsey would have succeeded too, after all no one cares about all the good things the SGC has done.

To the politicians it was all about what has been done for them. If it was up to them they would leave the rest of the galaxy to slavery under the Goa'uld, burry the gate, and keep their heads under the sand like a bunch of ostriches.

He would admit that there had been some danger, okay a lot. Nitiri almost blew up the stargate with Cassandra, the X-301 incident, several foothold situations, Apophis' mothership threatened earth, the SGC even blew up a start once.

However all those obstacles were overcome and with no significant consequences to the Earth. All of the danger paid off too. The SGC had developed naquadah generators that could easily end the fossil fuel dependence, alien technology had been reverse engineered to produce Mimetic Imaging Devices, hyperspace was understood and hyperdrives could be produced. They even had a battleship with upgraded Asgard shields that could go toe to toe with three Ha'taks and come out with only depleted shields.

Most importantly, the SGC made a difference in the galaxy. Thousands had been saved from oppression, false gods had been slain, and the seeds for a Jaffa Rebellion had been planted. Of course the politicians did not see it this way, they never would.

That's why it is up to people like him to not just stand on the moral high ground, but also appease his superiors. Who's to say he can't help the galaxy _and_ recover advanced technology to defend and aid earth?

Luckily for General Hammond the plot by Kinsey to shut down the SGC was thwarted. Thor, the Supreme Commander of the Asgard Fleet, showed up in time to convince the other representatives that the SGC was the best place for the stargate. It's hard to say no to arguably the most powerful person in two galaxies. Unfortunately Thor had to leave pretty quickly to 'Enforce the Protected Planets Treaty', but he was enough to swing everyone in the SGCs favor.

* * *

**_Avalon_**

**Interstellar Space**

**Outside the Terra System**

**August 3rd, 2003**

_Alteran _Fleet Admiral Amelius was conflicted. His sensors that scanned the major population centers of Terra reported no direct Alteran DNA matches. However many of these humans had Alteran DNA in small amounts. Some even might be able to activate general Alteran technology. The logical conclusion was that upon arrival his people had integrated into the human population.

No matter how logical Amelius did not want to believe it. To believe would mean recognizing that he was most likely the last remaining Alteran not including the ascended. He was depressed, he knew that he would come to this eventuality after being informed of how long he was in stasis, but the truth hurts.

The man wanted to ascend right there. He could, it had been within his ability for years now. He'd always put it off, citing that he had a duty to his people to fulfill as Admiral. Could he do it now though? Will two galaxies under oppression, one from the wraith another from these Goa'uld?

Even more concerning were these people living on Terra. They were technically his descendants. The many time great grandchildren of his best friends. He could not leave them vulnerable, without protection, not with his morals.

With a set mind Aemlius cloaked and brought his ship into orbit of the moon orbiting Terra. Through a finger press and a slight neural command the ship linked to the Global Defense Platform. Ice accumulation blocked the mater transporter from getting a lock so he would have to use the transport rings. An outdated system used prior to the integration of the more advanced transporter technology.

The rings normally would not be able to get a lock on its pair either, but the ship was able to get a connection to the defense chair that rerouted the connection to the rings. With another thought he along with one of his backup Potentias were dematerialized to atoms and stored in the ship's buffer. In the ring room he along with the Potentia were reconstructed with the same atoms taken back out the transporter buffer.

Amelius stepped into the ring platform and watched as five rings shot out of the ground and encircled him. Practically the wired version of the matter transporter, the ring transporters were what the Alterans used before they mastered dematerialization and could do it without the rings.

The ring contacted his pair beneath the southern ice caps and sent him down to be reconstructed. Immediately upon arriving he knew his assumption was correct, the station was nearly dead. He most likely used the last of the power ringing in. The lights would have turned on upon his arrival if they were available.

Amelius went to the control chair where he crouched and moved his hand over a small cover stone. The dead Potentia slowly slid out of place to allow for a full one to take its place. After the Potentia successfully integrated he sat into the control chair. The neural interface boosted his own connection to it allowing for an immersive experience. He could 'feel' the sensor data, drone count, and any other data the outpost received.

He scoffed at what was left behind by those on Atlantis. The station was unlocked, anyone with a small amount of Alteran DNA could activate it. Many of the humans populating this planet could sit down and have full access to a weapon capable of destroying the thirty times over.

The ring platform was left to all frequencies, those Goa'uld he encountered could access it with their reverse engineered rings. The primitive Terran ship in orbit could even access the platform. Speaking of the ship, it was an unusual construct. The layout was designed as if space needed to be conserved, yet in space the ship size did not exactly matter as long as the material to build it were available and the engines could get it into orbit. Most likely the designers were used to making naval vessels and could not get out of the habit.

It was armed with electromagnetic propelled projectile weapons, missiles with reaction based engines, a few nuclear fission weapon. Although many were smartly enhanced with naquadah to increase yield. A working hyperdrive and shields. The hyperdrive seemed to be reverse engineered from Goa'uld technology yet had a distinct difference. It ran off a naquadria core, an extremely unstable material that the Alterans had experimented with. The naquadria could be used safely but it was found that the risks were not worth the rewards.

The shields were even more curious than the hyperdrive. They were a very old Asgard shield design by about twenty five million years. They were much superior to the shields found on the Goa'uld ships he found but how they got them is the real question. While pondering the presence of Asgard technology, a hyperspace disruption was detected near lunar orbit. His ship was luckily out of the way, and cloaked, when a distinctly Asgard ship gracefully slipped out and immediately cloaked. So much for that mystery.

Obviously the Asgard had given technology to Terra despite their polices dictation to do otherwise. The defense platform contained some of the best Alteran scanners, easily bypassing Asgard cloak since it knew what to look for. The ship was impressive, especially the weapons capabilities.

Compared to the database onboard the _Avalon_ the Asgard ship was much larger than anything previously made by Asgard by about three times the size. The Asgard had progressed into making very efficient Nuetrino-ion generators, it would be necessary to produce the kind of energy needed for the weapons and shields onboard. The ion cannons on board were massive ship to ship versions, quite powerful when combined with the shields which had advanced tremendously. The shielding was comparable to some Alteran shields prior to the construction of Atlantis. Not multi-layer or phase but still very strong with quite the amount of power put into them.

The ship had matter transportation yet not plasma beam technology. It seemed that the Asgard had not quite yet succeeded in finishing their designs even after all the Alteran help, but if this ship was anything to go by the Asgard were probably very close. The fact that the most improved system were weaponry troubled Amelius. He had no doubt that it was out of necessity, but against who?

The sensors detected a slight power build up corresponding with another on the surface. The computers decided it was the Asgard form of matter transportation. Amelius send a command through the control chair to his ship to focus in on the building that the Asgard had beamed into.

Amelius locked down the defense platform and activated the long range sensor to alert him of activity. Them proceeded to use the rings to made his way back to the bridge of the _Avalon_. The computers had finally found the operators of the Astria Porta, it had taken some time because they called it the stargate.

The Alteran watched the conference that the Asgard went into, cross referencing the SGC records he was able to understand what was going on. Some of the mission reports were unbelievable for a race that just became aware of alien life; they blew up a star! Of course they used Alteran technology to do it but the point was the same.

He however fully disapproved with keeping the public ignorant and withholding beneficial technology from the public. Not to mention all that could be accomplished with the support of all the humans on this planet.

Eavesdropping on the 'disclosure' meeting Amelius got curious because the Asgard, Thor, looked nothing like the Asgard in his database. In actuality, Thor looked closer to some of the results of genetic manipulation done by the wraith and the few unsavory Lantean scientists. He chuckled at how Thor managed to convince the representatives to let the SGC continue its operations, how manipulative of him to use the whole 'Supreme Commander of the Asgard fleet' title for shock and awe.

However he was troubled by the mention of 'replicators' by this Senator Kinsey and decided to investigate.

Checking the SGC records for the location the _Avalon_'s hyperdrive opened a window towards the Ida Galaxy. Stopping at the void between galaxies to engage FTL he wondered if his ship could out run Thor's. The scans from the Asgard ship showed that the intergalactic hyperdrive on the Asgard ship was even better than he expected, better than even his. Able to make it from Ida to Avalon in minutes.

Plugging the three Potentias into his hyperdrive would have made it a closer race but his real advantage was the Destiny Drive. Upon arrival, and quickly cloaking, he realized something was wrong.

Sensor data on the planet made him go white. There was a time dilation field which was containing constructors and human form nanites similar to the Asurans. It seemed that the field had been altered multiple times, once to increase time inside, then again to reset it back to normal. Furthermore the Alteran constructors had not one trace of Alteran code in them. Apparently someone had decided it was a brilliant idea to program self replicating machines whose only instruction was to survive and defeat threats. Of course that same person did not specify what a threat designates as and now there were a whole hive of xenophobic machines made of the best Alteran technology.

The _Avalon _sped out of the system to interstellar space before entering hyperspace towards Atlantis. The _Avalon_ database was not as comprehensive as the one on Atlantis and contained no information on combating constructors.

* * *

**Pegasus Galaxy**

**Lantea**

**Atlantis**

**January 4th, 2004 CE**

For the past three and a half months Amelius looked through the Atlantis database. For some reason the database had no information on the disrupter weapon. It was not until he made a trip to the vault that he learned why. Shortly after his trip into the blue giant the wraith went on a new offensive. The Lantean fleet became tied down, and mostly destroyed. The Lanteans were down to their last two city ships, a few defense satellites, and not enough spare resources to even mount a search and rescue mission for him.

Suddenly the wraith were stalled for no explainable reason. Less and less they came until they stopped altogether. Weary of a trap the Lanteans sent out probed to find the reason, one reported back a visual of an _Aurora_-class battleship fighting a hive. The Lanteans knew they didn't have any ships out and were beyond confused. That is until another probe went to the Asuran replicator project world. It seemed that a few nanites survived and rebuilt their civilization, yet their base code pressed them to attack the wraith.

Celebrations rocked Atlantis, it seemed the war was over for them. Their greatest creation had saved them from destruction, but all was not as it should be. Not a few days later did the probe watching the Asurans report that their entire fleet had returned. It was found that the Asuran base code had been modified to block the coding that instructed them to attack the wraith. Whether it were the Wraith or the Asurans that did it was unknown, yet the council got paranoid.

They were afraid that the database would get compromised by the superior computing ability of the Asurans and the schematics for the disrupter weapon would be stolen. It was thought that the alteration to the Asuran base code would allow them to learn to do it themselves. Therefore the only real defense if the Asurans ever attacked would be the disrupter weapon, and the council had no ships to send to Asuras to use the weapon due to the offensive that the Wraith had just re-launched. So the Lantean council removed the weapon from the database completely and moved all information to an isolated computer in the vault.

This precaution is what led to Amelius sifting through the database for three months. Sure he found many useful tidbits like how Olympus was never documented as being destroyed, there was a defense satellite still in place, a Potentia was given to the planet Dagan, the _Aurora Aurora-_class battleship was sent on a mission but never returned however is still on the long range sensor, the Taranis outpost is still operational and has a incomplete _Aurora_ in its shipyard, and the _Tria_ reported that it was heading for Terra but sent out a distress signal sometime later due to a broken hyperdrive.

But none of these were as important as finding the disrupter weapon. The device shot out an energy wave that disrupted the Keron pathways between the blocks that make up the constructors. It was imperative that he made one of these devices for the Ida constructors before they left the time dilation field. If he did not get them all at once it was possible the rest could adapt to the weapon and become immune.

* * *

**Thats it for now, and if you didn't catch it I threw in a few things there in the second to last paragraph that are going to be visited soon! Cya Later!**

**-AlteranDestiny**


	4. Proclarush Taonas

**Thanks to the people that PMed me about the error. For some reason when I submitted the document it did not carry over anything but the author's note at the top. Quick solution was to copy paste the chapter into a document already submitted to the document manager. Don't know what is going on with not being able to submit new documents, but hope they fix it.**

**Got a pretty long one for you guys tonight. Hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Stargate, this is just for entertainment not profit.**

* * *

**_Avalon_****, Engineering**

**Pegasus**

**January 9th, 2004**

Amelius leaned forward, pressing his forehead into his hands. He had upgraded his ship to use the disrupter, relatively easily in fact. All it took was a modification that allowed the shields to emit the correct frequency, then pulse out an energy wave. The difficult part was creating a handheld version to present to the Asgard.

If everything went as planned the Asgard would have no use of such technology, however Amelius knew that after even coming into contact with the reprogramed constructors they would become paranoid as did his people with the Asurans. It would be necessary to give them the disrupter technology to quell their fears.

The difficulty was that the Alterans and later Lanteans had a tradition of never directly giving technology to those which they considered an inferior race. The Asgard may have developed in leaps and bounds in starships yet the majority of their culture was still millions of year behind the Alterans. As a result allies such as the Asgard would be presented a working model of some technology to study and eventually learn to make themselves.

So here Amelius was, sitting in a neural interface similar to the ones that would be used by the ship's fighter pilots, creating a hand held disrupter weapon with the fabricator in the Engineering section of the ship. The fabricator worked in junction with the transporter to bring materials into the device were they could then be manipulated by the controller into the configuration they desired.

The Avalon was designed as a warship and as such the fabricator was mostly for parts to repair battle damage, in fact many key ship components were preprogrammed in. The fabricator was situated by the sub light engines for this reason, however on an Alteran ship that did not really matter; he could beam there just as easily.

With the weapon done Amelius headed to his bed, the neural interface could be quite straining for the mind. If he was on the bridge, or had a crew to monitor it for him, then Amelius would know that the _Avalon_ had just received a priority one message alas he would no be informed until nine hours later after his short 'nap'.

* * *

Amelius would be heading to Ida today. He would stop the rogue constructers before the problem got anymore out of hand. Walking through the ship's hallways he thought to himself on how bland the interior was. The architecture was remarkable and to anyone else the ship's interior would seem fantastic but after so many years it was old news to him. Amelius reached the bridge after his short walk from the captain's quarter, he had decided to try and not beam everywhere for once and actually get his legs moving.

Upon arriving at the bridge he began to wish he had just beamed, or better yet done it yesterday. The bridge had a priority one message fo r him, the likes of which could have only come from another ship or a highly important Alteran outpost. Since he was not aware of any ships he assumed the worst; that someone had gotten their hands on something they should not have.

With a somber expression Amelius opened the message and could not decide if the situation was bad or just down right disastrous. An Alteran neural interface designed for information transfer had just been accessed _and used. _Named the Repository of Knowledge, it contained nearly all the Alteran database except for the most juicy of secrets. It had to be accessed by Alteran genes to work, therefore it was thought that only a sufficiently advanced race would be able to access it and learn, and by sufficiently Amelius meant extremely advanced and able to break Alteran encryptions and safe guards. The repositories were designed to leave behind a legacy if there were no Alterans left alive for some reason, of course no one considered the possibility of Alterans fleeing to pegasus and back; and then mixing into the human population of Terra.

The only explanation to Amelius was that a human from Terra, sorry, _Earth _had found their way to the repository and gotten their head sucked into the device. To Amelius it was his duty as an Alteran councilor to prevent this catastrophe before it happened. The Alterans had much experience with uplifting species with technology, _every_ time it ended badly. Even worse when the world in question was not unified.

It looked like he would have to postpone his trip to Ida and learn English from his own neural interface because he would be going to Earth. Just upon entering hyperspace Amelius received another message; long ranged sensor report ship en route to Taonas. His day just kept getting better and better.

* * *

Amelius sat in wait in orbit of Taonas. The entire situation was confusing. Firstly the ship on its way was small yet moving faster than anything but an Asgard ship its size should be able to go. Secondly it was heading directly for Taonas, not the planet Proclarush, but Tanoas.

A small hyperspace window opened and from within emerged a ship that his ship indicated was Goa'uld in design. Amelius had half the mind to blast it from the sky right then, but withheld his urges to read the sensor report first.

Caution won out, indicating that the ship was actually manned by three regular humans and three of what the Goa'uld called 'jaffa'. In addition one had extremely high brain activity that correlated to neural interface use. A two birds with one stone situation it seemed.

Amelius waited first, to see what they could possibly want with this planet.

* * *

**Proclarush Taonas**

**Ronan's Tel'Tak**

**Same Time**

"Major Carter, can you identify our current location?" Said Teal'c

She looked at the flight display once before doing a double take, "It.. it looks like we've traveled several tens of thousands of light years. Whatever the Colonel did to the hyperdrive must have increased efficiency by at least 300%. I don't recognize half the things he has done but it looks like he warped the hyperspace field while rerouting the..."

"Is anyone else seeing this?" Interrupted Daniel, taking the attention of the rest of the ship.

In front of them was a red planet yet not in the way mars is describe. At one point it could have been an Earth like planet, yet now it was scorched with lava spewing from cracks and crevasses stretching from pole to pole. Eruptions shot high into the atmosphere, like a hand reaching to come up and touch them.

"I don't know about you guys, but I kinda hope this isn't Atlantis," Carter finally managed to say.

"There are energy reading coming from the surface, it appears a shield is holding back a dome of rock made of hardened lava. I can detect a single ring platform from within." Bra'tac Announced.

Colonel O'Neill went to put on one of the Hazmat suits he brought along. The rest of SG-1 followed along, not being able to ask him question because he had already lost the ability to speak English.

"He must have known the star was a red giant and had turned the planet into... into this, and knew the suits would be needed," Carter explained.

The team ringed down and carter announced that the air would be safe for short periods of time within the dome yet it would be better not to risk it. O'Neill proceeded into an elaborately designed room filled with geometric yet smooth lines.

He headed for a chair in the middle, yet stopped short. He waved his hand overtop of a seemingly dull part of the floor causing a crystal like device filled with light to shoot up. O'Neill's hands reached for it, but he disappeared in a golden light right before he had the chance to take it.

Carter and Daniel snapped to attention. Startled by the event. Daniel was first to speak, "Is it just me, or was that a lot like..."

"Whenever Thor beams him up but golden instead of purple? Yeah." Finished Carter. Yet she had answered to no one and when she turned around neither Daniel nor Teal'c were to be found. Carter reached for her radio, but she too disappeared before finishing the move.

* * *

**Proclarush Taonas**

**_Avalon_****, Bow Observation Room**

**January 9th, 2004**

Carter appeared right next to Daniel. In front of her was a large transparent window leading to space with several arches of a silvery metal supporting it, though she doubted they were for anything other than aesthetics. They were obviously in space and probably towards the front because no more of the ship could be seen from the viewing window.

Carter turned to Daniel, "Is the colonel?"

Daniel motioned with his head, "Over by the wall looking for something."

Just as he finished speaking a tray slid out of the wall with crystals inside. Except none were lit up like they would have been in any other computer that Carter had seen that used crystal technology, meaning they must have been deactivated. Every time Colonel O'Neill moved a crystal around all he got was a buzz that Carter took to mean a failure for whatever he was trying to do. Finally the door slid open, but from the surprised look on Colonel O'Neill's face it was not something he had done.

Sure enough a man emerged from the door. He had brown hair that was shortly cut and combed back and to his right, he had brown eyes and... wore a white and tan robe. Daniel and Carter raised they P90 submachine guns only to find the magazines missing.

O'Neill seemed taken aback by the clothes and then sprouted off in fast paced Ancient. The man raised an eyebrow only to respond in the same way if not faster and more proficiently _and_ referring to the Colonel by his name. Carter did not think the day could get any weirder.

* * *

Amelius waited for a little bit to allow his 'guests' to settle in. He chuckled to himself at the poor attempts to bypass the door made by who his ship had identified as Colonel O'Neill of the SGC.

He entered and stopped himself from laughing at the humans shocked faces, especially upon finding their weapons empty.

"Who are you and how did you find us here?" _O'Neill sure doesn't waste time,_ Amelius thought to himself, _Time to play it vague._

(This is in Ancient)

"I believe you already know the answer to that, O'Neill." Was the simply response, along with a finger point to the Fleet Admiral symbol displayed clearly on his front. It was a statement that answered his question, however O'Neill did not understand how he was alive. "Now how about you tell me why you wanted the Potentia, you of all people should know our rules about technology and inferior peoples."

O'Neill tried to swallow his indignation at that last comment, "We need it to protect ourselves, our entire world is at risk, we have no big honking space guns of our own. It not like anyone was using it anyway, it was just sitting in an abandoned outpost holding up a shield." Flailing his arms out at the end for emphasis.

Amelius knew that was not entirely true, the world was destroyed long ago by anti-matter tests before the sun turned into a red giant and the outpost was collecting data on long term effects, of course that little tidbit was not in the repository and Amelius felt no inclination to enlighten O'Neill to the truth. Just giving a smirk back Amelius replied, "I believe you will find your world is less defenseless than you may think."

O'Neill decided he would not get anything else from this line of questioning and changed the topic, "Where are the rest of our group?"

Amelius had the ship beam in the two signatures from the ship as a response. It was interesting to find that they had been transported right after one killed the other with a knife, although it appeared he too was injured.

"Bra'Tac!?" Both the humans in the back of the room shouted. The _Avalon_ database had concluded they were Major Samantha Carter an Dr. Daniel Jackson.

"Ronan was a servant to Anubis, I do not believe I will survive this time." The one called Bra'Tac declared in a strained voice. However it appeared O'Neill had other ideas, he healed the wound near Bra'Tac's front pouch with his hand.

Amelius felt the hairs on the back of his neck stand up. The energy O'Neill was using was unmistakable as that of the near ascended level powers that many Alterans, including him, gained. Amelius was not aware of this side effect of the repository of knowledge, but upon reconsideration it made sense because of how much information was dumped into the brain. Ascending, after all, was the result of intellectual or biological evolution and right now O'Neill's brain was optimized for information capacity and filled to the brim; he was intellectually advanced alright.

Bra'Tac looked up at O'Neill "It appears I am in your debt once again." Because the colonel could not respond he just shrugged then turned back to Amelius.

Amelius spoke first "I will have the knowledge removed from you and your world will be protected, do not fear." He then had O'Neill beamed away to a Neural interface to have his mind restructured and composed.

In the background Amelius could hear Bra'tac Conversing with the Major.

"Are you aware of where we are?"

"No idea."

"And the man?"

"Nope but the Colonel seems to recognize him, this whole place actually."

Daniel, Carter, Bra'Tac and Teal'c, who had been quietly observing the entire process, then turned to him.

Daniel decided to try first "Soooo I don't expect you to speak english? Guess I'll stick to Ancient." He then proceeded to try and ask Amelius several questions in Alteran while at the same time butchering the language. Although Amelius had to hand it to Daniel though.

"I believe that if O'Neill still had the ability to speak English he would say that your Ancient leaves much to be desired," Some humor to lighten the mood.

Daniel had the grace to blush and look away awkwardly. Carter let out a small chuckle and Teal'c and Bra'Tac just raised an eyebrow.

Amelius decided to push forward, "I will have your companion returned with his mind fixed."

They all looked at each other before Daniel spoke once again, "Not that we're not happy or anything, actually I'm ecstatic, its just that he's kinda on an important mission for the security of our planet and... yeah."

"I have seen to it that what he was trying to accomplish has been completed, I believe upon return to your planet you will be pleasantly surprised." With that Amelius had them along with O'Neill sent back to his ship and himself to the bridge.

Sure enough what he was told proved true. Long ranged scanners indicated that ships were en route to Earth, however they had first gone to a close by staging area before diverting. The detour caused the deep space sensors to not recognize the threat and alert him until the ships turned towards Earth.

What troubled him was that no one would think to do the maneuver unless it was known that there was a defense platform on the planet. Another alert told him the humans and jaffa had left. Upon instruction his ship accelerated through the planet's gravitation well, using it to slingshot him to the other side where he entered hyperspace.

* * *

Amelius arrived to find three Ha'Taks in front of him, cloaking to hide his presence. They no doubt discovered his hyperspace window, but hopefully they assumed it was a cloaked ship that another Goa'uld sent to observed.

Earth had not released their sole space ship, nor had they launched any surface to orbit missiles. Probably wanting to keep their ace in the sleeve. No Asgard ships had shown up either, but due to the 'Protected Planets Treaty' referred to in the SGC database that was no surprise.

Oddly enough sensors showed that the Earth ship no longer had a Naquadria based hyperdrive but one that registered in his database from the Goa'uld Al'kesh. Amelius though to himself that there was probably a funny story involved in that.

Deciding he needed to lure the rest of the fleet in, the admiral went for a stealth kill on the three ships. He had his transporter beam a section of wall from the ships into their own reactors, causing major explosions. Their inferior shields did not make the transportations difficult in any sense. Amelius then reviewed a transmission that had been sent to the surface some time earlier, it appeared to be a call for surrender by Anubis.

Several seconds after the destruction of the advanced party thirty more Ha'tals and a larger disk shaped ship appeared. The large mothership disturbed Amelius greatly. It had an older variation of Alteran shields, and worst of all an Alteran weapon of mass destruction. The Alteran fulmen projector was a super weapon designed and used on the most destructive of the ancient battleship constructed in Avalon. The weapon fires out lances of energy looking similar to lightning, which is where it gets the name _fulmen_ in ancient. The energy can be used at normal power to jump between ships causing overloads and explosions, however the other purpose of the weapon was terrifying. If sufficiently charged the weapon can cause the Naquadah in a stargate to explode with the force to make a planet uninhabitable for thousands of years.

Amelius did not understand how such a weapon could be created by the Goa'uld. Even if they had found a working model it could not be used by their species due to security measures, and reverse engineering such technology was far too much for them. Amelius smelt foul play, but how and why he had yet to discover.

He waited for the ships to decrease their distance to the planet, before sending a command to the defense platform to initiate drone fire.

Almost simultaneously missiles and the earth battleship lifted up from the ground. They rose into the atmosphere from multiple continents on aerospike engines before dropping their initial stage and switching to chemical propellant. According to sensors on the _Avalon_ only forty or so actually had a Naquadah enhanced nuclear fission warhead. However they were moving in evasive patterns and so close together that the Goa'uld would have a hard time finding the right ones with their sensor technology.

Following closely behind were the drones that had breached the ice caps over Antarctica. The nuclear missiles exploded taking out at least three Ha'taks and lowing the shields on others. The radiation and heat would cause major problems for the shields even if they did not lose structural integrity. The _Prometheus _followed closely behind with rail guns valiantly firing, launching more warheads from the onboard VLS tubes.

The golden stream of drones came up from behind the _Prometheus_ before splitting off and around it. The drones bypassed the shields completely by mimicking their frequencies on the drones shielded tip, then proceeded to slice through the hulls by creating a blade of superheated plasma infront of the drone. Only about three drones were really needed to take out each ship, however if large derbies were left behind they would make it through the atmosphere without completely burning up and bombard the planet.

The drones brought beautiful destruction upon Anubis' fleet for those inside the _Prometheus._ The drones seemed to have a life of their own, making organic flight patterns that weaved in and around the Ha'taks before flying back out and joining the main stream of golden lights.

With the destruction of Anubis' mothership the drones retreated back into the defense platform under the Antarctic, leaving Amelius with a huge clean up job.

Even if he engaged the cloak over the platform the humans would triangulate the location through satellite imaging. He unfortunately could not leave the technology to them, they were not ready and it would go against what he stood for as a Alteran. Leaving him to have to beam the drones to his own weapons cache, the chair, Potentia, shield, sensors, rings and any other technology into storage. Even the most microscopic of wiring and control crystal was removed from the place. Luckily snow was blowing down the hole made from the drones into the room, most likely removing any fingerprints or DNA he had left behind.

Amelius did however feel like he should leave something for earth to help protect themselves. He would send them some Goa'uld tech he had beamed off the Ha'taks, but no weapons. It would not be anything advanced like Alteran technology, and they already had access to it based on what he saw from their ship so no harm done.

He brought his ship to the dark side of the moon just in case, observing what the humans of Earth would do now, wondering if he could use this event to bring the entire world together.

* * *

**Earth**

**The White House**

**January 16th, 2004**

"General I have been waiting for this report for the past week now." President Henry Hayes said with barley-repressed anger.

"I'm sorry Sir. It's been very difficult to get together all the facts as well as the coverup and at the same time preform a search of Antarctica." Came the reply from General Hammond.

"Well what can you tell me?"

"What we know right now is that another player has joined the game."

"Yeah an intergalactic game filled with parasitic snakes with a god complex," mumbled Hayes

"From the reports of SG-1 we know that their mission was going as planned to the planet Proclarush Taonas. Colonel O'Neill was about to retrieve what is believed to be a power device from an outpost of sorts on the planet. However he, along with the rest of SG-1, were beamed into orbit."

"I thought that was an Asgard thing?"

"From the account of Major Carter it had a color difference, gold instead of purple, as well as being noticeably faster. What is more is that O'Neill seemed to be familiar with the ship as well as the human on board, or at least with his attire."

The president interjected here, "Another ally of the Ancients then, perhaps we have finally met the Furlings?"

"The main belief is that the person is connected to the Ancients but the Furlings have been ruled out because they are expected to be of another species like the Nox and Asgard," The general replied, "The man again showed the ability to have O'Neill beamed away without touching a console to where it assumed his mind was cleared of the repository. You should note he conversed with the colonel in ancient."

The general paused, "The person informed SG-1 that he had taken care of what Colonel O'Neill had set out to do before beaming the group back to the Tel'tak. I regret to inform you that Ronan, the owner of the Tel'tak, was an Agent of Anubis and had to be killed. However his Tel'tak is now in our possession and in other words the SGC now has another hyperspace capable space ship."

"That is troubling, please continue." Stated the president.

"Approximately three minutes after the Goa'uld advanced party arrived another hyperspace window was detected on the far side of Uranus. Unfortunately we have nothing watching that area and did not get a visual on the ship that came through. However it is believed that the ship is the same SG-1 was on above Proclarush."

"Are you sure? I thought that O'Neill had to upgrade the Tal'tak with his Ancient knowledge and it still took them too long to get to Proclarush?"

The General looked thoughtful, "Yes. The speed at which the ship must have traveled is something only previously seen before by the Asgard. Regardless, the ship was not seen coming out from behind Uranus so it is a reasonable assumption that it has cloaking capabilities, evident from the Tel'tak not detecting it in orbit of Proclarush. The ship then used unknown methods to render the advance party of Ha'taks inoperable. The rest of Anubis' fleet arrived and that is where the fireworks started."

The president interjected here, "Yes I saw the pictures, whatever those lights were sure did work on Anubis' fleet."

"Yes the weapons seemed to have very advanced flight patterns. They would easily avoid weapons fire from the Goa'uld staff cannons and go straight through the shields before cutting through the walls of the Hat'aks. There were thousands of them and it seemed that most of them were able to be sent back down to the outpost on Antarctica for reuse," The General agreed, "Initial sensor data puts an energy surge a few hundred feet below the Antarctic ice near McMurdo Air Force base. We could not find the exact location because the sensors were not actively searching the area at the time, and as quickly as it came the signature was gone and the golden lights did not seem to put off anything our sensors could pick up other than their visual appearance."

"All of this just under our noses? So did we finally find the lost city of Atlantis? I guess the stories were true, sunk beneath an ocean, just now the ocean is frozen over," President Hayes mused.

The General looked dejected, "Unfortunate no it appears to just be an outpost."

"So you did find the location?"

"Yes we were able to use the few satellites over the area between the countries in the know to triangulate the position. However the place seemed stripped of any technology."

"The man SG-1 met?"

"It would be likely, he would have to be the one to activate the weapons in the first place because no one else could have. Therfore he would have been the only one there between then and now."

The president was quite unhappy, "So he thinks that just because he uses a weapon left to us by the ancients to save us that he has the right to take it for himself?"

"Many at the SGC feel that he had other reasons. Many advanced societies we meet have philosophies against giving technology to 'inferior' races. This man obviously knew that the outpost was here for a while, there would be no reason to leave it here until now if he really did want it for himself," The General tried to calm him down.

"It sure doesn't help that we cannot send out a unified picture of ourselves, huh?" The president asked.

"Agreed, however there is little we can do about it if North Korea wants to blow us to the stone age and the middle east wants to kill every last one of us because we don't believe in their religion," replied Hammond.

"Can you try to imagine explaining Ascension to Muslims? It actually seems like Buddhism is the closest to it, I might just convert." The president joked. The General laughed along with him, it would not do to tell the president he did not enjoy his humor.

"The outpost seems to be only a shell, everything down to the last control crystal was removed," continued the General, "by comparing SG-1s account we can guess that there was at least a shield generator, a control chair of sorts, and power source at its foot. However it was most likely dead, the reason why the Colonel went to Proclarush to get another. The scientists tell me it must be one of the Ancients best technological marvels, a power source smaller than a Naquadah reactor ran the shield at Taonas, probably for millions of years."

General Hammond went on, "Below the main room was a large cavern, and we believe that the light weapons were stored here and are actually a type of missile built by the Ancients. The SGC has named them drones. Inside the holding area were honey-comb like racks, based on their shapes we deduct the drones are thick at the head and body before narrowing down at its tail. The drones are actually fairly large at about 5 feet long and a foot and a half wide. Preliminary estimates put the storage room's capacity at a few thousand drones."

Hayes was awed, "My god."

"My thoughts exactly."

The president decided it was time to move on, "How bad was the damage?"

"A good amount of satellites were shot down. A carrier group was also about to be targeted by the advance group, but they only got a single shot off before being disabled, although it unfortunately stuck the aircraft carrier. It has to be towed to shore to get repairs. We're going with meteor shower coverup right now, but lots of people are suspicious."

The president sighed, "Any good news?"

"Actually yes. The Mark V Naquadah enhanced nuclear missiles proved to be somewhat effective against Hat'taks, unlike the Goa'uld busters we tried on Apophis. Furthermore the missiles on the _Prometheus_ are being replaced with the new Trident III D-6 ship to ship missiles. These are completely designed for use in space, the rocket engines are replaced with sub light engines although there are many maneuvering thrusters along the sides to avoid incoming counter measures. Furthermore it is based of the old Peacekeeper MIRV missile designs. Each contains five nuclear warheads with their own sublight engines, the warheads will separate when within a certain range of the target or the missile is about to be destroyed. Each warhead is the new Mark VIII that was being designed for the _Daedalus_-class battleship/deep space warheads are 3 Gigaton's worth of destruction, while the Goa'uld busters were only one, the Mark V only two," General Hammond explained proudly.

"In addition to the Asgard shields the _Prometheus _should be able to take down a fleet of Ha'taks now," Hayes remarked.

"That may or may not be the case. Remember that it took forty of the Mark Vs to take out three Ha'taks, and next time they will consider them a threat instead of letting the missiles hit their shields. The jaffa death gliders might even sacrifice themselves to protect their 'gods' from the warheads. However with 8 VLS tubes each containing a missile with five Mark VIII that means we have forty missiles to take down Ha'taks. Current estimate put the destructive power as enough to take out eight Ha'taks _if _all the missiles hit their targets. The problem is we do not have much other weaponry after we expend our missiles, research is going into reverse engineering staff cannons," The general explained.

"Anything else?"

"Actually... yes," The general said, "During the battle in orbit, Area 51 reported that their interior motion sensors went off."

"No one has ever gotten that far before, were they too focused on the invasion?" The president asked.

"That is the thing, it was not a person. Imaging shows that several objects arrived in a flash of golden light, sound familiar?"

"Quite."

"It appears that our _friend_ sent us three Ha'tak class hyperdrives and six shield generators along with many Goa'uld storage crates filled with the Naquadah they use to fuel their reactors. Remember these are the upgraded shields too."

"And here I thought that this would be a terrible day," remarked the president.

"These resources should allow us to finally replace the hyperdrive on board the Prometheus and resume construction on the other two BC-303s planned. Their hulls are almost fully complete, but when the Naquadria hyperdrives failed we halted production. The Asgard will have to be contacted to request shields for them, I doubt they will inform us how to build them ourselves but they should still be willing to provide them to us," said general Hammond.

"And the six shield generators?"

"Strategic locations throughout the United States. I'm thinking Cheyenne Mountain and the Pentagon so that the SGC and Homeworld Command will be protected. The white house of course, Area 51 because that is the X-302s and most of our technology is. Although Major Carter has her own ideas for the last one. According to her if one was retrofitted to be a cloak it would take a lot less energy and the area of coverage could be expanded at least five times. Major Carter wishes to implement it at the Nevada shipyard so that many more dry docks can be dug out without worrying about disclosure and more ships can be built without having to cover up the dry dock, the area would just look like a barren strip of land. That way larger cranes can be used that would otherwise have been restricted by space requirements within the dry dock. The last one is as of yet undecided."

The president was thoughtful, "Yes that would be good. Make sure the Major gets the cloak in place as soon as possible and try to expedite the BC-303s as fast as possible and prioritize the staff cannon research, I don't want our ships being sitting ducks as soon as their missles are expended."

* * *

**The _Avalon_**

**Lunar Orbit, Dark side**

**January 16th, 2004**

To Amelius everything was looking good on Earth. No significant damage had been done to the planet, however he was disgusted with the fact that the people had been so easily fooled by the 'meteor shower' cover up. Then again the times in Earth history that the American, Chinese, British, and Russia governments all worked together were next to none. When each of them all had the same coverup it would be hard to dispute.

Amelius had stayed behind to make sure he had not missed anything important when cleaning up the defense outpost. As much as he disliked it, Amelius had to agree that giving advanced technology to the current Earth society was a recipe for disaster.

Amelius had a plan though, a certain Alec Colson was suspicious and had some significant evidence. All he needed was something more, that couldn't be disputed even by the most non-believers. Perhaps a sample of one of the 'meteors' that just happened to contain refined elements not found on earth would find its way into his hands.

Amelius was brought out of his musings by a tickle on the back of his neck. It was like when O'Neill used his healing on Bra'Tac except farther away. He knew this could not be an ascended person watching him, they knew how to conceal themselves. He maneuvered his ship towards the debris still floating around the Earth. There was still a lot that had yet to be pulled into the atmosphere.

It just so happened that the only remaining debris was from Anubis' mothership, since it hung back in the fleet. As he got closer he felt the feeling pick up, something was definitely out there. He brought up visual from the area and had the ship's computers search for anything that seemed to be moving under its own power.

Sure enough a hit was found. A dark mist was riding the gravity of Earth from debris of the large mothership to a space station still in orbit of the planet. It looked like an ascended being, except Amelius could feel it was weaker than a normal one from all the way in his ship, and it did not radiate light but darkness.

Amelius knew that this was Anubis, but how was the question. It was like his body was stuck between corporeal and incorporeal. There was no way an attempt at ascension could lead to this, ascension was all or nothing. For some reason the ascended beings had descended him only half way. Amelius would understand descending him, after all Anubis was a horrible false god that likes to torture and enslave. But why would the ascended beings let him run around the galaxy with his ascended knowledge, building Alteran super weapons, upgrading shields, and killing millions in the process?

It sounded like the biggest breach of the non-interference rule Amelius had ever heard, but he had no time to think about it now. Anubis was about to reach the international space station, and if he got there he could get to Earth and wreck havoc.

There was only one real way to deal with Anubis. Amelius had no way of killing incorporeal beings, therefore he had to isolate him where he could not hurt anyone. Ideally he could dial a black hole from an Astria Porta and the gravity would suck Anubis' through, yet he had no stargate on board his ship; something he added to his to do list.

Amelius could knock Anubis off course for the international space station where he would continue to drift in space as he slowly got pulled in by the sun's gravitational well. He would have to act quickly; otherwise Anubis would still make it onto the planet, just have the unpleasant experience of rocketing through the atmosphere. Amelius waited for two hours before the planet was in the perfect rotational position to send Anubis toward the sun.

Amelius plotted a course for the _Avalon_ and waited until he was as close to Anubis as possible. Using his telekinesis, one of the first abilities the Alterans ever developed and the most powerful, he launched Anubis away from the planet. With only limited control over his movement, and most of that being the ability to float, Anubis was helpless to slow himself.

While not traveling extremely fast, Anubis was till heading towards the sun where its gravity would grab hold of him and pull him into its core. Fortunately for the universe, and unfortunately for Anubis, neither Mercury nor Venus was in a position to intercept Anubis on his way to his prison for the rest of time. The sun will turn into a red giant before shedding its outer skin, leaving behind only the inner core creating a white dwarf. The dwarf star will eventually lose its heat over hundreds of billions of years to become an black inert clump of carbon, all the while with Anubis stuck sitting in the dead center of the star.

Amelius could not celebrate his victory over Anubis, though. Neither could he laugh at the cruel fate Anubis will now have for eternity. No, Amelius was slumped over agains the viewing window at the bridge were he collapsed unconscious after expending too much energy. The _Avalon_ continued on its preset path and establish a high orbit over Neptune.

* * *

**Okay thats it for this one. Might get another tomorrow, depends on my HW situation. Exams are not fun. :(**


	5. Meet the Asgard

**Hello everyone, got another one here for you. And some review responses!**

**In response to nachtdemon:**

**Yes he will find them, to the other question you'll just have to read and find out. If you look back at the end of chapter 3 there is a paragraph of things that Amelius found while searching the database in atlantis that he will all eventually take care of in one way or another.**

**In response to Darkafall:**

**More BC-303s were always planned by the SGC just never built them because they became obsolete. With the Asgard giving them a bunch more technology and everything. I think it was explained as the BC-303 being an earth ship with a bunch of alien technology tacked on and the BC-304 was completely designed and integrated with all there acquired technology.**

**In response to nachtdemon:**

**Amelius doesn't really think there are that many (if any) ancients left out there because the database in Atlantis says that everyone left for Terra or ascended. He will eventually find some by tracking down loose ends in the pegasus (like ****_Tria _****and ****_Aurora_****) but right now is focused on Milky Way galaxy. And I do not think that he is helping earth that many times, just this once he stopped Anubis. And lets remember that Earth is like the Ancient home world in the milkyway, no way he would let some Goa'uld destroy it. On another note we will be leaving Earth behind for a couple chapters (at least Amelius, no reason not to do SGC POV). And also Ayiana was found frozen in the ice near the second gate, not in stasis at the defense platform, and it has already happened.**

**In response to stephenopolos:**

**Thanks for the constructive criticism! I'll definitely go back and take a look at all my chapters. See what I can do, fix some things that don't make a lot of sense.**

**I think I'm gonna go back and add more specific dates. And on to the chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own stargate, this is for entertainment not profit.**

* * *

**_Avalon_****, Bridge**

**In Orbit of Neptune**

**January 17th, 2004**

The _Avalon_ was a behemoth of a ship, stretching four and a half kilometers from end to end. The ship boggled the mind of many who had never seen such a large space construct before. The ship currently orbited Neptune in the Sol system, serenely hanging above the blue planet while it waited for its captain to awake.

The captain of the ship was currently incapacitated from over exerting himself. The man was slumped forward against the viewing window of the bridge with a nasty welt on his forehead. However the ship continued doing as it always did without need of the captain's instructions. Sensors that were only rivaled by ones in the great Alteran and Lantean city-ship reached out for any and all abnormality in the surrounding space.

A small ship that was known as a Tel'tak in the database flung itself forward into hyperspace. Based on trajectory the ship's computer estimated that the most likely destination was in the Ida galaxy. The _Avalon_ made a note of the event in the ship's logs before continuing on its business.

Amelius sat upright, a groan escaping from his lips. He could feel where his forehead had made contact with the transparent metal alloy of the window, it would be hard not to with all the pain. Amelius chastised himself, he knew better than to expend so much energy at one time. He had gotten caught up in his emotion and was worried for the people of earth, his descendants.

Amelius did not immediately rush to his control chair. He could check the results of his gambit later. If he had failed in his plan then there was not much he could do other than drop an active Astria Porta on Anubis' head. Although if he succeeded; then Amelius had just assigned the worst prison imaginable to Anubis. Anubis would be trapped in the star for hundred of billions of years. The gravity too great for his half-ascended form to escape.

Amelius turned his thoughts to his wife. He often thought to her, often thought _at_ her. He liked to think that she was listening to his musings. It would not be beyond her power to do so as an ascended being. Amelius himself was never a telepath, that ability was rare for Lanteans, but the ones he knew said that people often thought 'out loud'. That when someone projected their thoughts it was hard not to hear them, especially when they were thinking of you.

He was afraid, not of her. No he could never be. Amelius was afraid that she would be disappointed in him for not coming to her the moment he woke from stasis. That she would ask him to leave this plane and join her. He doubted that he could say no even if he knew that staying on this mortal plane was the right thing to do.

Of course it was unknown if this applied to ascended beings, his wife could probably know what he was thinking anytime if she just paid attention. Serena was her name, hey met on a culling of a Lantean science outpost.

Amelius had just taken command of the _Avalon_, promoted to Admiral due to the suicide of the previous one. Believing his ships unbeatable, he sent them deeper and deeper into Wraith-controlled territory, trying to weed them out. The Admiral lost every one of those ships, and provided the Wraith an opportunity. With the destruction of so many _Aurora_ class battleships the Wraith could mount a successful offensive. Realizing his mistake the Admiral blamed himself for every death, and in the pit of his despair opened an airlock to the harshness of space.

The war was already lost, the Wraith strategically attacked mining, construction, and infrastructure worlds first. The council pulled back to their most populated worlds, assigning constant guards with their remaining ships. At the time Amelius was naive, not realizing that the needs of the many often outweighed the few.

When the report of a Wraith cruiser culling a science outpost came in the council refused to send support. With the mindset of 'What they don't know wont hurt them' Amelius and his crew aboard the _Avalon_ went to assist.

The cruiser was no match for the Alteran _Corona_-class Super Carrier and the scientists were easily evacuated from the compromised outpost. Among them was Serena. She was studying the effects of radiation on the hulls of Wraith ships. She was the one that made the connection between radiation and wraith hyperspace limitations; realizing that the organic armor could not withstand but limited exposure.

Often times people called her the brightest scientist of their generation, or the good version of Janus. A perfect match for Amelius, who was equally intelligent. He just used his brains for tactical and strategic thinking, planning and fighting battles.

Upon arriving back from the rescue the _Avalon_ found it self in the middle of an ongoing battle. A large wraith hive group had attempted to break through the blockade of a core Lantean planet. With the element of surprise the _Avalon_ had time to charge its particle accelerator and slice cleanly through three hives and two cruisers. From there on it was a mop up.

The council was furious at Amelius, rightfully so, for leaving his post. However they could not condemn him for helping fellow Lanteans, not to mention his surprise arrival resulted in victory over the wraith. It was decided that if Amelius had stayed and the battle was fought straight up then the Lantean ships would have been defeated.

Amelius was lost in memories of his love. She had brown hair and eyes just like him, except her eyes were dark and bottomless ones that you could fall into, unlike his light brown colored one.

The chess games between the two were legendary, often ending in draw, for a number of reasons. Thinking about her he couldn't help himself, her name slipped off his tongue, "Serena." The sound reverberated through the bridge, even after it dissipated Amelius swore he could still hear it.

The light came then, like a candlewick slowly catching flame. Then like a dam breaking the light flooded into the bridge. A warm glow that encompassed the entirety of the room.

For the first time in thousands of years Amelius could see Serena again. She looked heavenly, like an angel with all the light around her ascended form. He thought it suited her perfectly.

He felt his lips smile, the opposite of the guilt and regret he felt inside, "Serena, I'm sorry."

Serena gave him a smile, the warm one she always had, "No Amelius, I understand."

Of course she did, she was ascended. She probably knew why he stayed on this plane better than even he did. She came closer, her light was blinding to him but not in a painful way. He could feel her like any other ascended power, but unlike Anubis it felt wonderful and comforting not evil and twisted. They experienced each other's very essence, the sum of what the other was. A sharing that had not been done for millions of year. The ascended rarely spent time with the mortals, and couples would always ascended in pairs. Not Serena, she had to go on her own.

She moved backwards and Amelius already felt like he was missing something.

"Amelius do what you think is right here. I can wait, time has no meaning on the higher plane. Now I believe there was something you wanted to ask me?" She said with a mischievous smile.

Amelius looked away, embarrassed, "Yes. Why did the others not fully descend Anubis?"

This question saddened her, "Oma."

It was the simplest answer, but it also said the most. Oma had ascended millions of years ago, and her entire existence was set on helping others ascend. The others mostly turned a blind eye, but if she helped the wrong person they would be merciless. Obviously they had used Anubis to punish her.

"That's not fair to the millions he killed." Amelius stated angrily.

"No, its not." Obviously the topic hurt her, so he let it go.

The two of them just rested there for a moment, but to Amelius it might as well have been hours.

S looked back at him, "I have to go now."

Amelius wondered if there was somewhere she would rather be. She smiled reassuringly at him, as if she read his mind. She probably had.

"It is _you_, that has somewhere to be."

The light she radiated faded along with her until the only thing keeping the darkness at bay were the few lights on in the bridge. Amelius almost wondered if he had imagined the whole thing, but he could feel the remains of her presence left drifting around in the air. He also felt as if there was a part of her in him now, perhaps a side effect of the essence sharing? Was it permanent? He hoped so.

Amelius went to close his eyes, wanting to fall asleep. They snapped back open almost instantly. She had said there was somewhere he needed to be. Ascended beings are _never_ that clear. Something big was going on.

Racing to the control chair he checked the sensors and the surrounding space. Nothing seemed off so he went back in the logs. Sure enough, one hyperspace window detected. A Tel'tak headed for the Ida galaxy. Normally this would not have troubled him, the constructors should not be able to break the time dilation field for a few more months at _least_. Yet if Serena thought it was important he would ignore his own feelings.

The powerful sub light engines on the _Avalon_ easily brought the ship out of Neptune's grasp and towards the Ida galaxy. With a burst of acceleration the ship leapt forward into a swirling vortex of green energy. The three Potentias collected and distributed vacuum energy at such a pace that anything less than a superconductor would explode from the energy output.

In less than five minutes the ship dropped out of hyperspace on the edge of the galactic void of the local cluster. The destiny drive engaged and the _Avalon_ sped up to many times what the speed of light would be in the regular universe. Wisps of purple flung themselves off the hull as if the ship was ploughing through a thick water vapor.

The Destiny drive disengaged upon approach of the Ida galaxy, and the ship opened a hyperspace window moments after the ship emerged back into real space. Amelius was pacing the bridge. If the constructors were loose then it would be one hundred times more difficult to destroy them. Like a weed, he would stomp them down only for them to come back somewhere else stronger than ever.

The _Avalon_ emerged from hyperspace to witness the worst scenario that Amelius could come up with. The Asgard had provided the constructors with exactly what they needed to escape, a black hole. The time dilation device could be used to escape the gravitational field of the black hole, obviously the Asgard had not reached this level of science yet.

Due to the fact that space and time can be grouped together as space-time then one can affect the other. Using a time dilation device you can affect the space around you so that gravity is lessened or not even present. If the constructors were smart, which there are, then they could not only escape the black hole but also use the matter in the accretion disk as building materials to replicate.

The _Avalon_'s sensors reported that exactly that had happened. A ship of constructors, or _replicators_ as the Asgard called them, had already escaped and was attacking an Asgard ship. However this one was not as heavily defended as the one Amelius ran into earlier. Sensors told that it was more of a science and observation vessel.

The replicator ship suddenly turned and entered hyperspace. Amelius asked his ship what happened. Apparently the replicators had beamed a human off the ship before going to hyperspace. Interestingly enough they only took one person on the ship and not the other two humans and the one Asgard.

Amelius instructed his ship to brute force its way into the Asgard systems and find out the planets in the path of the replicator hyperspace route, he just happened to also download any other information that was found. Amelius really needed to intergrate long range hyperspace sensitive sensors into his ship like there were on Atlantis.

What was found troubled Amelius greatly. Orilla was the planet the replicators were heading to, the new homeworld of the Asgard. Most troubling was that it contained large deposits of neutronium; the main resource used in constructing the human form Asurans.

Entering hyperspace for Orilla, Amelius brought up the disrupter weapon protocol for his shields and readied it for use.

* * *

**Ronan's Tel'Tak**

**Hyperspace**

**January 17th, 2004**

Major Samantha Carter made her way to the front of the Tel'tak, "Hey, Teal'c. Can I get you anything? I packed lots of turkey, I know it's your favorite."

Teal'c looked away from the controls for a second before turning back, "Thank you, but I am not currently hungry. Have you been able to determine how O'Neill modified the engines?"

"No. I'm just taking a break. I didn't think it would be easy, but at least it's a good way to pass the time. The Colonel is no help either, he doesn't remember a thing."

"I have the utmost confidence in your ability."

"I know. So, you wanna talk?"

"Concerning what subject?"

"I dunno. How's Rya'c?"

"Fine."

"You still keeping in touch with Ishta?"

"Indeed," Teal'c replies causing Carter to roll her eyes.

"Bra'tac?"

"Bra'tac is well"

"C'mon, Teal'c, throw me a bone here!" Carter says exasperated.

"How is Pete Shanahan?"

Carter looks away awkwardly before answering "He's fine."

"Is not all well between the two of you?"

"No! Everything's great. It's just, as you well know, it's not easy saying goodbye to someone you care about when you think there's a chance you may never see them again. I know that's a risk we take every time we step through the Stargate but ... still ... try to stay positive."

Major Carter turns to see Colonel O'Neill come into the cockpit. He waves at them before saying, "Sup kiddos. So tell me Carter, how did you get Weir to agree to this?"

Carter looks abashed, "Well actually I planned on refusing to work on the cargo ship, but the orders actually came straight from the top."

O'Neill looks surprised, "Oh really now?"

"Yeah apparently the president wants to rush the production of the BC-303s and we need to get the shields from the Asgard. That is if it was not just a one time thing for the _Prometheus_," Carter explained.

"And Danny boy?"

"Stuck back at the SGC, apparently the system lords want to meet," Carter said.

O'Neill raised an eyebrow, "Oh and I was not told about this?"

Carter looks abashed again, "Its nothing against you! Well actually it kind of is, Weir is afraid you would ruin any negotiation and I kinda have to agree."

O'Neill didn't look like he took offense, "Yeah I wouldn't trust myself either."

Teal'c moves his hands over a few hieroglyphics on the control table, "We are preparing to emerge from hyperspace."

Carter suddenly perks up, "As soon as we drop out I'll start broadcasting a signal. If the Asgard are monitoring the region, they should find us."

The ship shot out of its hyperspace window near the last know location of Hala, however the planet is no where to be seen. Teal'c inspects the sensor data confusedly, "Should we not be able to see the planet? "

The ship begins to shake violently and Teal'c reports to the inhabitants that they are caught in an extremely powerful gravitational force. The hyperspace burnt itself out on the trip to Ida and the sublight engines will not respond. Carter realizes that only one thing could cause this.

Carter looks over at the Colonel, "Sir I believe we may be caught in a black hole."

"Not that I have an amazing memory or anything but I do not remember one of those being here last time," The Colonel's humor falls on deaf ears.

"We are now being pulled backwards. Advise that we divert power from the shields," Teal'c reported.

Carter moves to the engine room and causes a tray of control crystals to slide out, "Right now they're the only thing holding the ship together. Drop them and the gravitational fields will tear us apart." However even as she says this the Major is already making the adjustment to the power systems.

Teal'c looks pleased, a hard emotion to find on a Jaffa, "We are now moving forward."

Carter moves back to the front of the Tel'tak and inspects the data holograms, "It's not gonna be good enough, we're losing hull integrity."

O'Neill looks around before opening his mouth, "You know before this the Asgard were my favorite race, but I think this is going..."

Before O'Neill could finish a bright purple light enveloped all the the passengers aboard the Goa'uld cargo ship.

"...to move them down a few slots."

Carter looks around and spots an Asgard, "Thor!"

"It is good to see you again, Major Carter, Teal'c. O'Neill this is unexpected," said the Asgard with no outward expression of actually being pleased to see them.

O'Neill did not even blink once before replying, "Yeah well I don't plan on having lunch with black holes every day either, but I meet up with one every now and then."

Carter started talking before the Colonel could make Thor mad, if it was possible, "Thor we were wondering if the Asgard would be willing to place shields on our new ships like you did with the _Prometheus_."

Thor moved a stone around on his control board with no ascertainable meaning, "I must wait here until I am certain the Replicators have been destroyed. You may have noticed that Halla's sun has collapsed into a black hole."

Carter scoffed at that, "Just before the back of our ship was torn off."

Thor looked saddened if possible, "I'm sorry I did not reach you sooner. I was not expecting you."

O'Neill interjected here, "Yeah you guys have been pretty quiet lately."

Thor turned to O'Neill, "I am sorry. Time/space distortions caused by the black hole have been interfering with my ship's long-range communications. I am very curious to how you are alive without the aid of a stasis device, it was to my understanding that you had encountered another Repository of Knowledge."

O'Neill scratched the back of his head, "Yeah well I don't remember any of it, kinda like the last time it happened really. But from what Carter and Plant Boy have told me apparently I led them on a wild goose chase to Proclarush Taonas were an old friend of mine beamed us up in golden light. He fixed my brain back to empty before blowing Anubis out of orbit with thousands of pretty yellow lights."

Thor was used to O'Neill's banter by now and got the gist of his story. The revelation were massive, to say the least. He would have to find a way to contact this person if he was who Thor thought he was.

Thor looked back at O'Neill, "That is unfortunate, the Asgard were hoping to use your knowledge to devise a weapon against the replicators. However this solution is just as well. The time dilation field was only a temporary measure. We knew the time it would take for the Replicator humans to reach the machine would translate to less than two years outside the field. Therefore a more permanent solution was devised."

Carter looked at Thor as if he was insane, "So... you collapsed the sun?"

Thor raised the area of skin that would contain his eyebrows if he had any, "By artificially increasing its gravitational field, yes. However I have came upon the knowledge that you are no stranger to manipulating stars to your advantage."

The Major sputtered then looked away embarrassed.

"So what was this big honking space gun that you wanted from my brain?" the Colonel asked.

Thor thought for a moment before answering, "Our scientists, long ago, extracted parts of the Ancient library of knowledge and learned much from it. But we have been studying it for as long as I can remember, and we have barely scratched the surface. It was our hope that O'Neill could sift throughout it for pertinent information to fight the replicators."

Thor changed the subject, "As you can see, the planet has already broken apart. However, a large number of Replicators have managed to come together in a coherent mass that has yet to pass the event horizon."

Carter looked scared at that fact and tried to reassure herself, "Well, even if they can withstand the gravitational force without being torn apart, there's no way they could ever..."

Thor moved his control rock around, "Interesting. The mass of Replicator blocks have begun moving away from the event horizon."

"I'm not a scientist, but even I know that should not be possible," O'Neill exclaimed.

"They have the time dilation device. I do not know exactly how, but they seem to have used it to counteract the gravitational effects that should be pulling them in," Thor explained.

"Frightening, not only that they can do that, but you don't know how," came from Carter.

Thor seemed to not like that statement, "I agree. They are picking up speed. Scans indicate the blocks have formed together." Thor brought up a screen that showed the replicator mass relative to the black hole. The large chucks of replicators seemed to move together into a cylinder shaped object that ended in a spire.

"It's a ship," Thor stated, "They are escaping. Their course indicates they are headed this way."

The sensors of the Asgard ship registered a replicator projectile incoming. Thor relayed the information to the others on the bridge.

Thor began to speak, "It is more than likely that the replicators will pierce the shields, this is how..." Thor frantically began moving the control stone around.

O'Neill looked at him, "Thor, buddy, what is it?"

Thor looked up briefly, "A hyperspace rupture has been detected in this system, the fact that my sensors just now detected it points to the probability that the ship was moving too fast and deep in hyperspace to be detected any earlier. It is four times the length of an O'Neill class ship, twice as wide but not as tall. However that is including the tail wings on the O'Neill class, in actual useable volume it is many times bigger than the _O'Niell_ class ship and even more so than this _Daniel Jackson_ class."

Thor continued, "Energy readings are off the chart; it is scanning us. The shields are provided no protection from its sensors. It hull has many sensor absorption that are similar to Asgard alloys, furthermore the shield and some other type of countermeasure is stopping my scans from penetrating into the ship."

Teal'c was shocked by this revelation. Jaffa were raised to stories of Asgard might, the fact that another race could stop Asgard sensors was unthinkable. Colonel O'Neill look like he was going to say something but the ship rocked and threw him to the ground before he could say anything.

"The replicators have breached the hull, they will remain the priority. I am sealing affected sections with the shield so that you may use your projectile weapons, they have proved a weakness to replicators in the past," Thor announced.

The three members of SG-1 were sent to the section of the _Daniel_ _Jackson_-class ship that was infected with replicators. They began destroying the machines with their P-90s, or in Teal'c case; an MG4. They seemed to be pushing the spider like machines back before Carter was taken away in a bright purple light.

"Carter!" O'Neill yelled.

Teal'c reached for his radio, "Thor, Major Carter was beamed away. Is she in your presence?"

Thor's reply was troubling, "No, the replicators must have her."

"Don't worry Teal'c we'll get her back," O'Neill said as he sprayed down a group of replicators with bullets.

When no more replicators could be discovered Thor beamed them back to the bridge.

"The remaining replicators evacuated from the _Daniel Jackson_ and regrouped with the main block which is entering hyperspace. The other ship is initiating cyber warfare."

O'Neill laughed a little, "Like they could break into an Asgard ship"

Thor did not seem to find it so funny, "They are already in the database, all information was copied before it could even begin to destroy itself. The ship has also entered hyperspace, same trajectory as the replicators, it seems they are following them."

O'Neill no longer seemed to find it funny either, "Do you know who it was."

Thor once more moved his control rock, "Referencing the ship silhouette with Asgard database."

Thor was quiet for a long time, causing O'Neill to ask again, "Well Thor, do you know?"

"The ship must have taken more damage from the replicators than previously realized because the ship's database is responding with incomprehensible answers," lied Thor. Even though O'Neill had explained their experience on Proclarush Taonas, Thor needed more information before coming to a conclusion. Especially considering all the _Corona_-class ships were either decommissioned or destroyed during the great plague so no one could find and use them.

"Setting route for Orilla. It is unknown how fast replicator hyperdrives can go and therefore if we will arrive prior to the ship along with major Major Carter however the situation is being relayed to the high council," Thor said.

* * *

**The ****_Avalon_**

**Hyperspace**

**January 17th, 2004**

Amelius brought his ship out of hyperspace well outside of the Orilla solar system. He did not want to be detected by the replicators before he could bring his firepower to bear on them. The particle accelerator began exciting particles within its shielded reaction chamber. The plasma beam weapons were brought online and plasma was heated to extreme temperature, ready to be directed at an enemy.

Amelius plotted a hyperspace jump to within the solar system. As soon as the replicators engaged the Asgard blockade around the planet then he would strike. The problem would be if the replicators entered too close then they would rain down on the planet. In actuality it would make hitting them with a disrupter field that much easier. However the damage done to the planet could potentially be devastating.

His sensors detected the hyperspace window forming before it showed in real space. The replicators emerged and Amelius activated his own hyperdrive.

The short jump brought him into range of the corrupted constructors. Six Asgard vessels were engaging the replicators with ion cannon fire. He lined up the ship so that when the particle accelerator fired that no other ship would get caught in lance of energy.

The green beam of energy raced forward out of a small hole in the front of the _Avalon. _The beam of pure destructive energy struck the shields of the replicator construct for only an instant before going straight through the already weakened shields. The _Avalon_ fired maneuvering thrusters to slice upward with the beam, cutting the replicator ship clean in half. The Asgard continued firing on the now split apart ship, hoping to incinerate every last replicator block.

The _Avalon_ sped forward as its sub light engines flared. As it passed over the enemy, beams of superheated plasma bound out of the ship and melted anything they touched. Amelius wanted to use anti-matter warhead for a minute, but the destruction would affect the planet if one was used this close from the planet.

The replicators were not completely destroyed though. Many rained down upon the planet where they began to eat up neutronium in the ground to replicate.

The Asgard ships continued towards the planet to evacuate. Not having time to worry about him, after all he was transmitting alliance codes over subspace and came up as friendly on their databases.

Amelius took the _Avalon_ down into the atmosphere at high speeds. Using the anti-gravity pods the ship descended directly downwards into the planet without using a reentry angle. The ship's entry caused violent thunderstorms to erupt around it. As it came close to the capital of the planet the ship majestically parted the clouds and hovered in place.

Sensors around the planet went crazy as an energy spike was detected within the ship. Moments later the shields of the _Avalon_ flared blue before expanding in all directions. The energy wave's surface flowed like water and the wave itself permeated through any material of shield on the planet. Anyone looking at a replicator would see it separate into individual blocks upon contact with the wave.

Carter watched as Fifth dissolved into a silver puddle of nanites in front of her. Similarly, the bonds around her broke into pieces and fell to the ground.

* * *

**_Daniel Jackson_**

**Hyperspace**

**January 17th, 2004**

"We are emerging from hyperspace," declared Thor, "Six _O'Niell_-class ships are in orbit waiting for the replicators."

"Ready to see some firework, Teal'c?" asked O'Neill.

Teal'c glanced at O'Neill, "Not at the cost of Major Carter's life."

O'Neill's mood was severely darkened, "Didn't think of that."

The hyperspace tunnel in front of them gave way to real space where the ship's occupants could see six Asgard ships pelting the replicator ship with ion cannon fire.

Suddenly a green beam came from a previously empty part of space and sliced the replicator ship in half. The parts of the ship that came in contact with it were glowing bright white and orange.

"Whoa Thor! You guys've been holding out on me," yelled O'Neill.

"That weapon is not of Asgard origin," Thor simply stated.

Seconds later a large ship flew overhead the remaining parts of the replicator ship. Beams of blue light connected the ships for a moment. Everything that the blue touched seemed to cease to exists.

O'Neill stood with an open mouth, "Now thats a big honking space ship. I'd say much longer than Anubis' mothership, probably taller too but Anubis made his rust bucket really wide like a disc so he got this thing on that aspect."

Teal'c solemnly looked to Thor, "It appears the Asgard have emerged victories in their battles with the replicators."

"Unfortunately that is not the case. Many replicator blocks have rained down on Orilla. As we speak the ships are evacuating as many Asgard as they can. Many consciousnesses waiting for bodies are being downloaded into portable memory for transport off world. I do not believe we have enough ships for everyone," replied Thor.

"Thor can you follow that other ship, and did Major Carter survive?" asked O'Neill.

Thor moved around his control stone to bring the _Daniel Jackson _closer to the planet.

"Interesting, the ship seems to be preforming a direct vertical entry into the atmosphere. Also sensors did indicate a transporter beam in use before the destruction of the replicator ship, if Major Carter was being transported or not in unknown," responded Thor.

The Asgard followed the _Avalon_ through the atmosphere, yet much more slowly and on a slight angle.

"The ship's energy levels are spiking. It may be trying to take out the replicators by sacrificing itself to destroy the planet," explained Thor.

O'Neill was confused, "Why would some random person do that."

"Any sufficiently advanced race would recognize the threat of the replicators to the Universe," Thor replied as if the most obvious thing in the world. It was not meant as an insult, however it stung a little to the Colonel. Thor continued, "We are receiving instructions that any replicator infested ship is to enter the atmosphere."

Thor moved a control stone and the _Daniel Jackson_ lowered itself into the mesosphere.

"The energy is being directed to the ship's shields, an energy wave has been discharged. The ship's computer concludes that the energy wave has the potential energy and frequency to disrupt the Keron pathways between replicator blocks," Thor continued.

A few agonizing seconds went on while the energy wave spread throughout the planet.

Thor finally spoke, "Reports have concluded that all replicators have been rendered inert."

O'Neill threw a fist pump, "Yessss! Score one for the good guys."

After a few stone moves on his control console Thor located and transported Major Carter on board.

Teal'c spoke first, "Major are you well?"

"I don't want to talk about it," was the traumatized response he got.

Thor hummed a few times while interacting with his ship, "I am afraid that the Asgard will be quiet busy for some time. You will be sent back to Earth through the stargate. We will contact you in the maximum of thirty Earthly planetary rotations. The council will decide on the shield generators, however you will receive compensation for the destroyed Tel'tak."

O'Neill did not want to deny that kind of offer, but thought it would be rude to just accept it. After all it was not Thor's fault for the black hole being here, well actually it kinda was...

"Thor buddy, there is no need for compen..."

The colonel was cut off as he was broken down into atoms and sent on his way to the stargate.

* * *

**_Avalon_**

**Orbit Over Orilla**

**January 18th 2004**

Amelius had received a transmission from the Asgard High council to meet with them at his earliest convenience. That kind of leniency was only given to very special people from the Asgard, normally they would just beam them away whenever they felt like it.

Of course he let them sweat it out for ten minutes, as was the Alteran way. He arrived in the usual golden light in the High Council chambers. Amelius had changed into the traditional High Councilor for this meeting, as was his responsibility as the last council member.

Upon arrival he immediately noticed that the Asgard had moved their chairs down from their positions above the main floor, as a show of respect.

"_Greetings Asgard High Council. I am Amelius, High Councilor of the Alterans and the last of my race," _Amelius showed his own respect by speaking in the Asgard language.

The Asgard in the center most chair spoke, "_Greetings High Councilor, I am Chief Archon. With me are Thor, Freyr, and Penegal. We are surprised by your appearance, but most appreciative."_

_"The Alterans will always help one of the Great Races when in need. Especially considering the replicators are originally based off of an Alteran constructor. I personally am intrigued to how they became reprogrammed into what they were," _replied Amelius.

To someone who knew the Asgards well it would be obvious they were pissed at the fact that the Alterans left dangerous technology laying around.

Thor spoke this time, "_An Android with a adolescent personality created the replicators as toys. She unfortunately did not think through the commands she programmed into the machines and she lost control of her 'toys'."_

'Amateur' Amelius thought to himself. Amelius waved his hand for show and the disrupter weapon beamed down from his ship.

"_As a gift I present a weapon that can create the energy wave to disrupt the Keron pathways between constructor blocks. Also, if you can figure it out, the energy wave can be manipulated to do many more things. The same principles were used in our Superweapon on Dakara to reseed life after the Great Plague." _In truth it would take a million years to recreate such a weapon from the disrupter device, but Amelius wanted to appease them for what he was about to do.

"_My sensors have shown that you have in your possession a repository of knowledge being studied. As my race is no longer dying off I must reclaim our legacy_," Amelius said. The repository really explained how the Asgard advanced so fast since the Alterans left for pegasus.

The Asgard conversed among themselves before Freyr replied, "Such_ action is understandable. With the replicator threat gone we see no reason for us to need it anymore, it would just stagnate our own growth by not creating our own path."_

'Oh ascended beings,' Amelius thought to himself, 'they must want something from me. They took that too well.'

"_We, the Asgard, have encountered a genetic problem in respect to our cloning of bodies. We do not believe we have much more than a few generations before no more new clones can be made. The original Asgard DNA has been lost to time, we have been forced to make clones of clones for generations and the affect it has on our DNA is terrible," _Freyr continued.

Amelius did not think what they wanted from his was so bad anymore.

"_The Alterans thoroughly document everything and being they every came across. I will retrieve un-altered Asgard DNA from the database on Atlantis for use of making clones without genetic decay. On a new note, do the Asgard know anything abut the wellbeing of the Nox or Furlings?"_ said Amelius.

"_The Nox have stayed on their planet hidden from the universe, as usual. The Furlings left for a new galaxy much as you did all those years ago,"_ the Chief Archon told Amelius.

The rest of the meeting was quite boring to Amelius. He was never into politics, but was on the council due to his position as the Fleet Admiral. He bet Thor could relate to him right now.

He removed the Repository from a science building, and made sure to take their data crystals, but left behind anything they had already learned from the repository

Based on what the repository said, if the Asgard continued in the same research pattern for two months they would reach the plasma beam weapons. They were in the beginnings of designing their own, but the data in the repository would slingshot them hundreds of thousands of years forward and give them a top of the line model.

After all the formalities Amelius left through the stargate with a single data crystal to download Asgard DNA onto from the database in Atlantis. What he needed was easy enough to find with a quick neural search and he returned back to Orilla within an hour.

Amelius eventually made his way onto the _Avalon_ and set course for the pegasus galaxy, Lantea.

* * *

**White House**

**Oval Office**

**January 21st, 2014**

"General did you not just give me a briefing a few days ago?" asked the president.

General Hammond nodded, "Yes sir, but there are a few things I believe you would wish to become aware of in person instead of in a report."

"Not bad I hope? I've had enough bad news in the past week with Anubis and everything," said the President.

"No sir, Good actually. SG-1 minus Doctor Jackson met with the Asgard a few days ago. Apparently the Asgard attempted to kill the replicators once and for all by collapsing the star that Hala orbits. As goes everything SGC related; the worst happened. The replicators escaped, however our new friend showed up again. SG-1 reports that he managed to destroy all the replicators on the new Asgard homeworld with an energy wave, in addition to defeating their ship with some powerful weapons," the General informed the president.

"Well that's good news I guess. Now the Asgard can enforce the Protected Planets Treat and keep Ba'al off our backs," replied President Hayes.

"Indeed Mr. President. In addition the Asgard contacted us and presented to us two new shield generators for the BC-303s; the _Triton_ and its sister-ship the _Ajax_. Also as 'compensation' for the destroyed Tel'tak they presented us with some basic hyperdrive designs," Said the General, "They are a bit better than the Naquadria based one we designed, without the instability, and should be faster than anything Goa'uld when the scientist get the final product ready. The best part is we can manufacture them ourselves. However that will not be for a year or two, we will have to stick with the retrofitted Ha'tak class hyperdrives for now. "

"The shields have been implemented in Area 51, and Cheyenne Mountain. Those were the easiest because people know not to ask too many questions. The Pentagon was not too bad as long as we had the right papers. However setting the one up here was a nightmare, firstly because we did not want anyone to see it being brought in and secondly because only part of your secret service has proper clearance," The General sighed, "thankfully they are in place now and so is the one over the Nevada shipyard. Construction has progressed at five hundred percent now without worrying about secrecy."

"Did the Asgard inform us of who our _friend_ is?" asked the President.

The general shook his head, "Thor did not identify the person or show any recognition of the ship, however they rushed SG-1 off of Orilla very quickly. It is likely they were preparing to meet whoever it is. On another note the sixth shield generator has been decided to be converted into another cloaking device. We are going to begin building an Air Force base in Alaska solely devoted to 302s and 303s. There will be fields large enough to land 303s and a single dry dock for repairing a 303 if need be. With the cloak we do not have to worry about secrecy, not to mention it will be in the middle of nowhere in Alaska. Also we will be able to hold more 302s, Area 51 is going to run out of space soon for the fighters, this will be our alternative staging area for orbital defense."

"Good, good. And what about the mission the _Prometheus_ just returned from?" the President pushed onwards.

"It was a mapping mission for the nearby systems to Earth. We are looking for planets off the stargate system that could be converted into alpha sites, and any planet with any Naquadah or Trinium deposita. Several mineable planets were found, we hope that after the _Ajax _and _Triton_ are complete that we can construct a fast cargo ship to set up a supply line between mining planets off the stargate system. Or even bring a stargate to the world and install an iris," said the General.

"Also soon the _Prometheus_ will begin hit and run operations against the Goa'uld, they rely on the stargate too much for early warning. They will not anticipate us arriving by any other means, allowing arrival under cloak to insert stealth teams on Goa'uld stronghold for demolition missions, and for stealing any useful technology or materials," finished the General, "We are having problems with converting the Asgard shields on the _Prometheus_ into a cloak, it is easy to do with the Goa'uld shields because we have specs from the To'kra on how the Goa'uld do it with their Tel'taks but hopefully the scientists can crack this egg sometime soon."

The President sat quietly for a minute, "Thank you, George. Keep me updated."

Hammond nodded back, "Of course, Mr. President."

* * *

Just edited this chapter thanks to my awesome beta! Expect a new chapter soon.


	6. Asuran Destruction

**Hey guys managed to get another one in this week :)! Hope you all enjoy.**

**(PS: Also got myself a Beta so expect the quality of writing to go waaay up)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own stargate, this is not for my profit.**

* * *

**Atlantis City-Ship**

**Lantea**

**February 12th, 2004 CE**

Atlantis was an old city, several million years in fact. It would be nearly impossible to tell, however, how old the city really was if you did not know already. Air was slowly but surely circulated through the city by its advanced life support system. Everything from temperature and humidity to the oxygen levels and air pressure was finely adjusted to be perfect. Even most of the dust was pulled straight out of the air before it had the chance to settle on a surface.

To Amelius the city looked just as pristine as ten thousand years ago, the same condition it was in when built. The walls were made of sturdy metals coated in paints that would never peal on their own. In Atlantis everything was of the best quality and often replaced at the first hint of damage. The capital city of the Alterans had been designed to last, and last it did.

Everything was so unchanged that as Amelius walked the halls he could not shake the feeling that he had woken up one morning to find everyone gone. In some sense that was exactly what happened; just not over one night.

Since his encounter with the Asgard, and their enemy the Replicators, Amelius had been working out. Overexposure to stasis caused an effect similar to freezer burn. Amelius had lost nearly all his muscles and come to find out his aim too. For the past twenty two days he has routinely ran through the corridors of Atlantis, hit one of the many public gyms, and practiced using his handgun.

Said object looked like any of the most current Lantean stun weapons; a spiral handle attached to a crystal in the shape of a square pyramid capped with a golden metal cap. The only noticeable difference was that his had a red crystal instead of the average blue, resulting in a lethal dose of red energy being sent in whichever direction the weapon faced.

Perhaps it was pathetic that Amelius could not hit a target accurately outside of ten yards at first, especially considering his rank in the Lantean Fleet, but he brushed it off as the result of ten thousand years of time off.

Of course Amelius did many other productive things in this vacation of sorts, he just pushed off anything requiring to travel long distances. The nearest defense satellite was brought into orbit of Lantea, although it had damage some patchwork repairs would keep it operational. A few power crystals were charged up from the Potentia hub in Atlantis and brought over to the satellite to power it. Unfortunately it seemed the shield generator had been salvaged late into the Wraith war, leaving the satellite defenseless. This is were Amelius' problems began.

Amelius could not create a shield generator from scratch using the transporter as a matter constructor. Sure if Amelius had the raw materials he could eventually make it. However the power requirements from scratch were enormous, and you could only recharge a Potentia so many times. Secondly some elements required in advanced Alteran technology tended to explode when created artificially, it was better to let those elements form naturally.

Sure Amelius could construct small items like the disrupter he presented the Asgard but that required him to strip down several other stun weapons and the fact that Amelius could not even create a shield generator reminded him that he also could not create anything bigger. How was he supposed to rebuild a civilization with what he had? Sure he had a great city, but it was not an infrastructure just a metropolis. How could Amelius build ships, weapons, and defenses being only one man? His answer was to bring back constructors. The old way of construction, before matter constructors became widely used.

To speed up the process Amelius decided to pay a visit to the Asurans, instead of starting off with one constructor or batch of nanites and trying to work his way up from there.

* * *

The _Avalon_ dropped out of hyperspace near Asuras. Amelius was not particularly worried about being attacked; if the Asurans could have broken their base code to not harm Alterans they would have done it back when the other Lanteans were still alive. What Amelius was not prepared for was the sight before him. Never before had the Alterans built on a planet as extensively as the Asurans had. In truth the Alterans preferred to live on luscious garden planets that were mostly untouched by intelligent life.

The Asurans, on the other hand, had spread across this planet like an invasive species. Not an acre of land was untouched, spiraling buildings modeled after atlantis spread from an epicenter in all directions. At the epicenter was a replica of Atlantis in all its glory. This caused amelius to wonder if the Asurans were trying to be like their creators, or if they were just copying the most advanced technology they had encountered.

From the surface of the planet Lantean _Auroras_ rose from their docks to intercept him. Their code would not let them attack him but the Asurans tried their best to intimidate him. With a quick neural command Amelius had himself beamed to the control tower of the Atlantis copy and his ship establish a geosynchronous orbit over the city.

Amelius appeared in front of several other Asurans, seemingly waiting for him to arrive. He tried not to wince at the malice displayed on the majority of their faces.

"Hello Asurans, I am High Councilor Amelius of the Alterans," Amelius tried to be as neutral as possible, but the Asurans seemed to look even more vengeful if possible.

One of the nanite constructions stepped forward, "I am High Councilor Oberoth, and I am curious as why you refer to yourself as Alteran now?"

Amelius debated what he should say, eventually deciding that they were of no danger to him as long as he did not allow them to escape their base code, "With the return of my people back to Avalon we no longer are the Lanteans but once again the Alterans."

"Well _Alteran," _Oberoth spit the word like it was a disease, "What do you think you are doing in this place? Especially after what your kind did to us?"

"I am here to offer the removal of the aggression from your base coding," Amelius decided it was better to get the point. In response to his statement several of the other Asurans looked wide eyed and excited, but Oberoth stayed angry.

"What makes you think we want to take anything from _you? _If you open your eyes you can see that we do not care for such things, we have not acted in violence in ten thousand years because we can choose to ignore our base code," Oberoth explained.

Amelius tried not to let the smirk play on his lips, "I think we both know the real reason is that the wraith somehow managed to infiltrate your coding and prevent you from attacking them. It must have been a huge blow to your pride; a species that has only technologies based on organics managed to beat you at your own game." Amelius knew it probably was not the best thing to say but could not help himself, "All I ask in return is the use of your infrastructure for producing Alteran goods: ships, defenses, weapons, buildings, the general things."

Oberoth somehow managed to wipe his emotions from his face, "I speak for the Asuran council when I say we have decided we want no part in your proposition."

"Perhaps you will say differently when I change your base coding," with that last statement Amelius started to walk towards where the central data core would be in Atlantis. Upon arrival he noticed the computer was much larger than expected, but it was probably necessary to store information for every Asuran on the planet.

Amelius began to access the control systems when he heard someone come up behind him. Turning, he was surprised to see Oberoth with a look like he had just swallowed a lemon.

"As per my base code I cannot cause harm to an Alteran by omission. Therefore I must inform you that the council has decided we would rather destroy ourselves than allow you to manipulate our code so that we would aid you. The Potentias around the city have begun to accumulate energy and will reach critical levels in five minutes," After his speech Oberoth stormed off to go who knows where.

Amelius was saddened by the turn of events yet not surprised. If he was in the Asurans' place he too would probably prefer death than helping someone who tried to exterminate your race. Amelius was about to beam out when another Asuran came in.

"High Councilor I apologize for the way Oberoth and most of the others have acted. I am Niam, and I am not alone when I say that I wish for the aggression code to be removed and aid you for your assistance, however those with my opinion are the minority. In a last spite against Oberoth my faction has decided to leave the ships in our command to you. These are the coordinates for where they will take a hyperspace jump to," Niam then proceeded to hand Amelius a small data crystal.

Amelius was stunned, for several reasons. Firstly the fact that the Asurans' personalities differed by this much from one to another was unimaginable for inorganic lifeforms. Secondly Amelius did not understand how an Asuran would be so willing to aid him with their aggression code intact.

"Surely you and your faction can escape from Oberoth and the others?" Amelius asked.

Niam looked regretful, "Unfortunately we are all connected by subspace, if we left Oberoth would notice and use the connection to kill us. Now hurry the Potentias will overload soon."

"Thank you," Amelius said sincerely before having his ship beam him up.

Sitting in the control chair Amelius received plenty of warnings from the sensors of power build up on the planet. There must have been at least thirty Potentias on Asuras, that kind of raw power would destroy the solar system a hundred times over.

Just as promised by Niam three _Aurora_-class ships entered hyperspace from the planet's orbit. Amelius instructed the_ Avalon_ to follow their lead before analyzing the data crystal. The _Auroras_ were set to drop into real space about twenty light years from Asuras in empty space.

The_ Avalon_ arrived slightly before them. The ship's sensors reached out to ensure no surprises were left onboard for Amelius. When they were decided to be safe Amelius had the ship's shield produce a magnetic field to draw the _Auroras_ in and lock up against the hull of the _Avalon_.

Amelius was disappointed to find out the ships were the smaller variant of the _Aurora_, the _Orion_-class. With less shielding, drone storage, and just less overall survivability. All the technology was also outdated, before the Asurans were even created. The Asurans must have only been given the worst available technology when they were created.

Still, three ships were better than none. Even better they seemed to be filled to the brim with drones, every inch of space seemed to have some. Amelius decided to use the extras to refill the _Avalon_ which had been low on drones ever since its encounter with the Wraith ten thousand years ago.

The four ships entered a single large hyperspace window that took them towards Lantea. The _Orion_-class ships were much smaller than the _Avalon_. The _Avalon_ is about a third bigger than an _Aurora_ and twice the size of the _Orions_ attached to its hull. Furthermore the _Avalon_ had a much sleeker hull than either the _Aurora_ or _Orion._ The Carbon-Trinium-Naquadah alloy covered the ship in the same design as the other two ship types however the _Aurora _and _Orion_ relied on shields not armor; resulting in many bulkheads, pipes, and other obstructions to be present on the hull that were not covered up by armor.

The _Avalon_ was painted the same as any other ship in the Lantean fleet, though. A dull grey with the occasional section of Lantean orange.

The four ships exited hyperspace near Lantea. Breaking off from the other three ships, Amelius instructed the _Avalon_ to dock with the east pier of Atlantis. The ship sunk down through the atmosphere with its anti-gravity pods working to keep it from being yanked down into the ocean by gravity.

The ship landed a hundred meters off the pier and waited for the waves it had caused to form to settle. When the ocean was calm the ship used its maneuvering thrusters to bring it closer to the great city. Two arms reached out from the end of the pier and attached themselves both physically and magnetically to the ship.

The_ Avalon_ was actually a bit longer than Atlantis. The city, though, was much taller, wider, and had a significant higher maximum capacity of people and amount of storage space.

The _Avalon_ sent docking procedure to the other three ships which Amelius had named _Helios, Ignis, _and _Niam. _One by one the marvels of technology emerged from the slight overcast skies to join with the city-ship Atlantis.

Amelius first went to the control tower of Atlantis to access the database. He needed to build an infrastructure to produce anything he needed now that the Asurans were not an option. Amelius would need a source of minerals and ores to refine and also build a construction facility and shipyards.

Before the wraith war the Lanteans had built their mining, refining, and construction facilities separate. The idea was that if someone was at war with them they would not have all their eggs in one basket. This became a problem when they began to lose to the wraith and had no time, resources, or additional planets to rebuild their lost infrastructure on.

Amelius planned to build his new facilities all together at a highly defended planet with many defense satellites and with strong shields.

Amelius found his perfect place in not a planet but an asteroid belt. Similar to the belt near Terra these asteroids were orbiting a star but stuck in the gravitational perturbations of two planets; resulting in the asteroids being unable to form into a planet because they collided too aggressively.

There was a nearby planet that was in an orbit that would make terra forming possible, however that would have to be pushed off until later.

A single asteroid of about 70 meters could contain as much as 30,000 tons of valuable materials for mining. This particular asteroid belt was about twice the size of the Kuiper belt of Earth with asteroids on average of twice the size of their counterparts in the Kuiper Belt.

The Lanteans had named it the Ariel Belt and moved on. At the time the Lanteans were not hurting for resources and preferred only proceeding with mining operations near habitable planets, and did not want to go through the hassle of terraforming a plant.

Before Amelius left to begin his mining operation he visited the depths of Atlantis. In a secure room deep down in the city was the stargate production facility. Amelius had no raw naquadah to produce a new stargate, but luckily there were a few extras in the bowels of the city. Amelius removed a few dialing crystals to ensure that no one but Atlantis could dial this gate, Amelius was ready to leave.

Amelius selected the _Helios _to station at his new mining base, he brought it along with the _Avalon_.

Upon arriving near the Ariel belt Amelius took the constructor he had obtained from Janus' lab to the matter constructor. He pieced together several maneuvering thrusters and attached them to the constructor. He had the device scan the machine before producing several others directly from energy proceeded by the three potentias.

The constructors were good at a very short list of things, but these things were their greatest strengths. They could quickly replicate, easily break down any material around them, and were extremely advanced pieces of technology that could adapt to many situations to fulfill their coding.

Amelius sent his small group of replicators out into the asteroid field with the instruction to first start replicating, and once they had reached a certain point to begin building a space station connected to the _Helios. _The space station would have a gate room, a control room, quarters designed for Alterans, shielding, life support, maneuvering thrusters, and a drone storage and deployment room.

This would take some time because the constructors were working with raw materials. They could replicate extremely fast if they ate up an Asgard ship, but the ores from an asteroid had to be refined first. Refining was within their ability, but just took much more time. Furthermore the constructors could directly create more of themselves, however anything else would take assistance. This is what the space station was for.

After completing the station the constructors would build attached shipyards. The shipyards would have many functions. Above the main section of the space station would be a refinery. The raw ores from the constructors would be processed here; impurities and unwanted materials would be removed while also strengthening the metals. Any technologically valuable materials that were essential to circuitry would also be refined here but then sent off to a different location.

By using a dedicated refinery the production of refined material could be sped up by many times that of which the constructors could accomplish.

Another section would be added below the station, this time a manufacturing facility. The refined metals from the refinery would be disassembled by matter constructors and reassembled into the desired shapes such as armor plating, energy weapon barrels, or ship frames. This section would have a second part specializing in machinery and computer. The matter constructors here would be much more precise and complicated, due to their dealings with the inner workings of the ships.

Spread out from the left and right of the space station would be rows of cages that would hold the ships in production. The cages would have built in powerful lasers for welding and force fields keeping everything in place. Constructors made for building would work here also, dealing with the finer aspects of the ship such as technology installation or smaller welds.

The front of the space station would be the ship dock, and the back would be a storage area for anything not currently in use; from raw materials to finished computers waiting for installation.

Crystals would be grown instead of made directly from matter constructors because it was more efficient that way, it would be done in a small section of the manufacturing facility.

Once materials were brought to the refinery by constructors everything would be beamed to and from their destinations. Larger pieces of ships would be beamed directly into place only needing a welding laser to attach it to the rest of the ship, refined metal would be beamed to the manufacturing facility, and the smaller ship parts would be sent to the building constructors for installation,

All of this would get managed by the computer and personnel in the control room of the space station.

Of course all this would take a while to get setup. In the meantime the constructors would bring their refined materials from mining to the _Helios_ where the onboard matter constructor would produce any needed parts for the station and shipyards.

All in all it would be a great setup, a system that had been used by the Alterans for millions of years to mass produce. The process fell out of use with the Lanteans because the drive for expansion had diminished as a result of the great plague, and later into the war it was decided against because of the failure with the Asuran nanites. And to be honest, the Wraith were monitoring the Lantean actions carefully, any attempt to build a shipyard would be discovered and destroyed before a defense could even be built.

Amelius watched with a smile as the constructors went to work on a 200 meter long asteroid, slowly increasing their population.

The Wraith wouldn't know what hit them.

* * *

**Earth**

**White House**

**February 14th, 2004**

"George I am very appreciative of you personally coming to brief me on the SGC progress but I have a meeting with our allies that are in the know coming up so this is gonna to have to be quick," Explained Henry Hayes.

"I understand Mr. President. I will keep this short: Construction has started on the air force base in Alaska with the help of the BC-303s, all of which have been completed. It has been named Sword Base by the current peronnel, but I have yet to discover the significance to the name. Using the ships we have managed to transport materials north of the Noatak persevere that would have otherwise taken years to do in secret. We have found a suitable mountain that a base is being built into along with several runways by its base. There will be four runways side by side all leading into the mountain where the 302s will be kept. This setup will allow for the fighters to prepare for takeoff under cover in the base and begin acceleration before even emerging from the hangar entrances," began General Hammond.

"Furthermore the dry dock is being excavated along with the process of land being cleared for landing platforms for the BC-303s. The dry dock is actually going to be two times the size of the BC-303 in case we need to house a larger ship. That being said; two BC-303s could fit in the one dry dock with a few meters to spare. The landing areas should be plenty big, we are literally clearing out as large an area as possible and just paving over it with cement. Lights and lines will be placed to help the ships land efficiently."

"Good, I want that base operational as soon as possible. Anything else?" said the President.

"Actually, yes. The senate appropriations committee has tripled the budget for the SGC after the first hand experience of danger that Anubis gave us. 302 production has doubled and we think we can push ahead the 304 to next year. Better yet, the British and Russians both want 303s built for them but we have yet to complete the other dry docks at Area-37, the Nevada shipyard. So they got into a bidding war over who we start building ships for first, the Russians came out on top offering to pay the cost of a 303 four times over," the general explained with a grin.

The President chuckled and muttered something that sounded suspiciously like, "Wish I could've seen that"

"Furthermore operation _Reimbursal_ is becoming a complete success. The oil fields found on P3X-493, now officially the echo site, have proven to be at easily large enough for them to be profitable. The true size is as of yet unknown. Also the 303s have been assigned to bring asteroids from the asteroid belt to near Earth whenever they are not on mission," Hammond told the President.

"I understand the oil, but how are space rocks going to be profitable to us?" asked the President.

"I believe it may be more profitable to mine asteroids than oil at this moment. All the most valuable metals and minerals on earth originally came from asteroid impacting the surface millions of years ago. That being said we can find all the same materials in asteroids. While unfortunately there seems to be no naquadah or trinium in the asteroids we have looked at so far, there is plenty of gold, cobalt, zinc, tin, indium, platinum, nickel, you name it. Sales from both the oil and asteroid projects have managed to add up in the millions, maybe billions in a few years if we really push the operations," the General said.

"I only hope that Kinsey and his buddies don't find out about this..." mumbled the Preisdent.

"We have been trying not to tip off the less savory people of our government. The money is being locked down and used solely for the SGC. Think of it as reinvesting. However it is feared that those such as Kinsey would jump at the opportunity to get his hands on some of this money and rob the SGC of rightfully earned money."

"Yes, but Kinsey has only asked to be informed of any technology acquired and nothing else hasn't he? I wondered how you managed to get the last few dimes to pay for those 303s," exclaimed the President.

"The 303s make those F-22s look like something you would pick up in the dollar store but we've managed.," Explained the General.

Then a buzz originated from the desk. With a sigh the President touched his phone screen before standing up.

"It appears I have to go listen to the Chinese yell for disclosure for another meeting, wish me luck," with that the President left for his meeting after saying goodbye to General Hammond. However things were about to get a lot more interesting for him than he thought.

* * *

The President entered the meeting room to find the Russian, British, French, and Canadian representatives already in there seats.

"Good morning Gentlemen, is the Chinese representative late today?" asked the President.

"No, and he won't be coming either," stated the Russian representative Colonel Chekov with disgust.

"And why not?" now Henry Hayes was becoming a little suspicious.

"He would not tell us until you arrived," said the British representative Russel Chapman.

"And that you are, we may begin. Russia will make it no secret that we routinely keep surveillance on our allies' action, to make sure they are acting in our best interests when they say so, of course. It has recently come to our attention that the Chinese have been working with those that you call the rogue NID. Two days ago they attempted to assassinate the Russian SG team off world, it is our belief they wanted to infiltrate the SGC with mimic devices. It is only through luck that another SG team followed through the gate shortly after and managed to flank the enemy. The operatives were Chinese special operatives that are highly respected, the only way they would do this is if ordered to by their government," explained the Russian in his thick ascent.

The other representatives just sat back with wide eyes.

"The only way they could have gotten the mimic devices are from from the remaining members of off world NID cells, the rest of the NID was restructured to eliminate the problem. We have recently upped security in all of our facilities. You cannot even bring in your own clothes to Area-51 anymore. The only missing devices are the ones we know were stolen by NID members a while back," Hayes told the other representatives.

"They could be impersonating anyone," the French representative Jean LaPierre spoke for the first time.

Hayes decided they would need to take some serious measures, "One of our best has devised ways to create interference for the device, we can begin implementing these countermeasures in key locations. Furthermore I believe while we are at it we should install sensors to detect naquadah, for finding Goa'ulds. Also random Za'Tarc testing would be a smart thing to start."

The other representatives muttered their agreements. No one spoke for a while until Chapman broke the silence, "What will it cost us by dismissing China from this group?"

Hayes answered first, "Economically? Terribly for the US. As soon as this meeting ends I am going to have to privately tell the largest businesses to move manufacturing outside of China because things are about to get ugly. It really depends on if any embargoes or restrictions are placed. The worst will however be if they decide to go public with any information they have learned here, luckily only Russia knows the actually names of our personnel."

Chekov continued for Hayes, "It will be unfortunate if the Chinese disclose the stargate program with a negative connotation attached to it. It would be to our benefit to disclose it ourselves."

Chapman picked up here, "How about a bluff? Tell the Chinese that we were attacked by this group but the bodies were unrecognizable due to an explosion or something along those lines."

"Yes that could work. Feed them false information while we move business out of their country and prepare for disclosure," agreed Hayes.

"What do you have in mind?" asked LaPierre.

"We should inform them our bases are in places they are not, make up fake personnel lists, tell them research into viable technology has failed, give them useless yet un-earthly materials for research that are easily tracked by the sensors on the _Prometheus_," explained Hayes.

"I agree, this is a solid idea," stated Chekov.

"What about today, they will obviously know we have met?" asked Chapman.

"Tell the them that we met to discuss releasing more secrets to them, and back it up by giving them the false information," said LaPierre.

"And if the program does go public?" asked Chapman.

Hayes decided to make a huge proposal, "Perhaps we will have to look into creating a Unified Government for Earth. Do not misunderstand me, our individual governments will remain the same. However we could create a republic from which each of our countries has a seat to make decisions pertaining to the stargate program, Earth Defense, Earth fleet, etc. Even better is that the Asgard have always been reluctant to give technology to individual nations, with a combined government we may be able to coax more technology out of them."

The other representatives thought over the idea.

"That is one potential solution to the problem," LaPierre eventually admitted.

"And of course, being the founding countries we would have the most decision making power," offered Chekov.

Hayes nodded, "Of course."

"We will have to discuss this topic another time. I must meet with the prime minister to discuss the Chinese," said Chapman

"Very well, I will have information prepared for the Chinese the next meeting. Also I will have the SGC and Area-51 come up with a design for a detection unit to be installed in priority locations," Hayes said as he stood.

The group all shook hands before departing to their private planes kept on the nearby runway. They would all be making it double time back to their superiors.

Hayes waited for the rest of the representative to take off before Air Force One. Sitting down he pulled out his cell phone and selected one of the many numbers and waited a few rings.

"I do not know who this is but this is a restricted number."

"Major this Hayes."

"Sir! I'm sorry you normally contact the General first. Is there anything I can do for you?"

"Actually there is. I need you to find the specs for the Mimic Device Disrupter, a few sensors keyed to naquadah, and the Za'Tarc detector. Redesign them, make them human looking, and get it all as small as you can. Use whoever you need and do not worry about money. Do you understand where I am going Major?"

"Y-yes Sir, I will put everything else on the back burner. Sir, do we have a foothold situation going on?"

"Unknown, SG-4 was ambushed two days ago. We did not think much of it but the Russians put together a few clues involving the rogue NID cells, mimic devices, and... the Chinese. They are obviously working from off world like the NID did, but somehow I do not think O'Neill will be able to infiltrate this group like last time. Inform the rest of SG-1 about what I've told you and prepare for a mission soon, we need to get to the bottom of this before it gets out of hand."

* * *

**Hey guys here is another one. Sorry but I do not think there will be another for a while, Exams are getting really close now and I got to study and to be honest writing takes up a lot of time.**

**Edited chapters 1-3 thanks to my new beta . He's an awesome dude! This chapter is also edited. I will try to get to chapter 4 and 5 sometime soon.**

**PS: When I say beam, transport, or transporter I mean the same thing. Furthermore the matter constructor is like the one on the _Odyssey_ that could create most anything from energy (The one on the _Avalon_ is like this but also like the molecular construction device that Moros used). Amelius' construction site does not use raw energy because it would take so much and a lot more time than feeding the matter constructor raw materials to build with.**

**And in case you did not catch it. THE ARIEL BELT STATION:**

**Constructors mine resources and send to storage - beamed to refinery where matter constructors refine it and remove any waste materials - beamed to manufacturing section were molecular constructors shape material into necessary parts like armor or computers - beamed into construction cages where constructors and robotic arms piece together the ship or whatever is being built.**

**-AlteranDestiny**


	7. The Night's Downfall

**Hey everyone, I'm back from the dead. Exam ended yesterday so you can expect a bunch of updates now :)! I've got a pretty good idea as to where I want this story to go, but if you have any ideas feel free to leave them in the comments.**

**Also thinking of starting a second story focussed on the SGC and Earth, I think that the replicators were too much of a Deus ex machina to the Goa'uld problem. I mean _really;_ all of stargate sg-1 series was about undermining and defeating the Goa'uld and then the replicators swoop and and destroy the empire before being wiped out by the Dakara super weapon. I really wanted to see an earth fleet and army taking it to the Goa'uld in all out war... but hey thats just me. **

**Hope you guys enjoy this one.**

* * *

**Ariel System**

**The _Avalon_ **

**February 21, 2004**

Amelius had stayed near the Ariel belt for seven days. On the first day he made the decision to power the ship yard with one of his Potentias. Amelius made a quick count of how many he had and decided he could spare one. There were three Potentias in Atlantis' hub, one powering the containment shield in Atlantis' vault, three powering his ship, and five spares in storage on the _Avalon. _Three were the spares he found in the vault on Atlantis, and the other two were from Proclarush Taonas and Terra Atlantus, the Alteran outpost and Earth defense platform receptively.

Amelius had recharged the one from Earth but not the other four. Potentias could be 'recharged' by recreating the artificial subspace pocket within, however it could only be done so many times. The power conduit crystals wore out from the extreme amounts of power running through them and the data and control crystals began to get corrupted after calculating the massively complex equations for maintaining the subspace pocket and regulating the power output of the Potentia.

A small control crystal near the top of the Potentia monitors Potentia overall integrity and prevents recharging if it is determined the Potentia is no longer safe to operate. Therefore Amelius only wanted to recharge Potentias if they were at maximum entropy or close to it.

The Potentia would provide the shipyard power for making the rarer minerals of the galaxy needed for Alteran technology. Large amounts of normal materials could be broken down to base neutrons, electrons, and protons and rearranged into the desired elements and minerals. This process was much more energy efficient than making matter out of raw energy, but still require energy for catalyzing the process.

Luckily for Amelius it seemed that Naquadah was present in droves in this Ariel belt, the super-dense mineral could be used to power the rest of the shipyard and conserve the Potentia, which would be used to power the shields in an emergency. For the time being Amelius would have the constructors attack any aggressors, but soon he would implement static defenses.

For the next six days Amelius began designing a Potentia creation facility. The construction would orbit the Ariel star and grow potentia crystals as well as cutting them to the right size and inscribing data on them. Precision lasers would cut the crystals and very accurate transporters would beam away atoms to engrave circuitry into them. The facility would them create the subspace pocket within the Potentia after it had been assembled by going into the star much as his ship did.

The whole project would take the better part of seven months, and another one of his Potentias would have to power the facility. However it was necessary, his new fleet would need the strongest power source available to bring the fight to the wraith. Amelius would have no underpowered ships in his service, in fact he planned to build the most power intensive ships he could in reasonable amounts of time.

Amelius had then headed back to Atlantis, instructing the shipyard to create some particle accelerator satellites for its own defense as well as Atlantis as soon as it could. He made sure to have the _Avalon_ enter the lowest layer of hyperspace possible before then going deeper. It would not do well for the wraith to detect the event.

Amelius went back over the interesting data he had collected when he searched the database for replicator disrupter weapons. He was most interested in the fact that the _Aurora_ was still on Atlantis' long range scanners and the _Tria_'s distress signal. The _Aurora_ had been on a mission deep within Wraith territory to steal information from a wraith research station's database for anything worthwhile.

During the war the Wraith learned quickly not to keep valuable information on their hives and to wire, not network, all their systems. Lantean ships had broken into wraith hive networks, stolen information, had them shoot on other Wraith ships, and then set their reactor into overload. When it came to technology, the Wraith were hopelessly out matched. Which is why the Wraith went with the strategy of outnumbering the Lanteans one hundred to one.

With coordinates in hand Amelius brought the _Avalon_ into hyperspace for the _Aurora_.

* * *

The _Avalon_ slowed down in hyperspace to a crawl. The hyperspace field generator slowly reduced power to bring them closer to real space. The system shut off with barely a whisper and the _Avalon_ slipped out of the dimension through a hyperspace window that was only just big enough for the ship. The move would be undetectable to all but the most attentive sensors.

The ship escaped hyperspace on the other side of a planet to avoid visual detection before engaging its cloak. The _Avalon_ crept through space to the other side of the blue planet where sensors indicated the _Aurora_ was.

Amelius was confused by sensor and visual data. The _Aurora _seemed to have been in a battle and left derelict, yet there were life signs onboard.

The _Aurora _had sections exposed to vacuum, the hyperdrive and subspace communication arrays were destroyed, the drone supply expended, and the hull was cut open to suggest boarding.

Amelius had the _Avalon_ perform more intensive scans and found a powered down Wraith dart along the hull of the _Aurora_. Furthermore there were a total of four hundred and fifty-nine Alteran life signs and one Wraith. Every single one of which was lined up in rows in the stasis section of the ship, logically Amelius concluded they were all in stasis. However the Wraith presence confused him.

Afraid of a failsafe in place, Amelius had the _Avalon_ use its transporter to lock onto the dart and beam it into the ship's buffer where it was then rematerialized a few kilometers off the starboard side of the hull as a cloud of unconnected atoms. He then had the _Avalon_ link with the derelict ship and engage life support systems and close off sections open to space.

Amelius had himself beamed onboard the _Aurora. _Surrounding him were rows upon rows of stasis pods that were linked together in a virtual reality. Peering inside of one; Amelius' face turned white. Apparently the new stasis pods on the Auroras did not work as advertised. The crew inside had aged little by little over time, resulting in the crew being elderly.

The _Aurora_-class ships had the new stasis pods that were actual _pods_. They were aligned horizontal to the ground and the occupant would lay in one as its lid closed over them. The _Avalon_ had the older models used by Alterans prior to coming to pegasus. These pods were vertical and when a user stepped inside you could watch as what appear to be ice grew over the user. In reality the stasis pod slowed the cells of the body down to a near stop with a specialized energy field, the ones on the _Avalon_ even had subtle time dilation fields built in.

Amelius removed his energy weapon from where it had adhered to his belt. He currently had his Admiral uniform on, a very utilitarian white with light brown lining design. The only distinction between himself and another crew member would be the emblem on his front and the golden trimming where his sleeves ended. Nothing as fancy as the council robes.

Amelius absentmindedly twirled the energy weapon in his right hand; his dominant hand. He reach the stasis pod that had to have the wraith due to the fact that a fed on woman was lying on the floor in front of it. The Alteran brought his weapon up and pointed the emitter on the front toward the pod where he could make out a wraith inside.

The weapon looked slick and deadly, a handle seamlessly fused into a gleaming red crystal that brimmed with power. With a flick of the thumb a switch was set to full and the weapon started permeate the air around it with power. A mental command directed a bolt of angry red energy to discharge into the stasis pod. The energy burned right through the glass cover and into the wraith's chest and out its back, causing an explosion in the bottom of the stasis pod that flung shrapnel up into the back of the wraith.

The wraith only opened his eyes before another shot went through his head.

Amelius reapplied the weapon to his waist and headed to the end of the long hall. The _Aurora_ was designed to accommodate five hundred people, leaving a few extra stasis pods for him to use.

Reaching the first one Amelius activated the crystal tray and interfaced it to a small handheld device. Data began to stream on the screen of the device. A few hand motions eliminated the information unnecessary for Amelius to know.

The simulation being ran was an exact copy of the _Aurora _and none of the Lanteans knew it was not real. The wraith had become the first officer and was trying, and was close to, finding information on Terra and intergalactic hyperdrives. Ship logs indicated that the _Aurora _was damaged while extracting data from the wraith research facility and that the hyperdrive failed on its way back to Atlantis. Stranding on a world without a stargate the _Aurora _started to augment its sublight engines to reach point nine-nine-nine the speed of light, but the Wraith got to them first.

The Wraith must have forced the crew into the stasis pods because the system had been hacked, the correct initiation codes were not used by the crew. The last log made by the captain suggested that valuable information had been acquired on the wraith, but all pertinent information was locked down by the captain and would destroy itself if he attempted to access it.

Deciding the best course of action was a face to face talk with the captain, Amelius entered the stasis pod.

As the pod closed overtop of him Amelius felt as if he could not breath for a split second. The next thing he knew his eyes opened to a hallway of the _Aurora_ that was definitely in better shape than the last time he checked. He headed for the nearest transporter down the hall.

Amelius assumed that the simulation was based off the database on the ship and therefore his personal access codes would work. With an upward swipe the map of the _Aurora_ was replaced with a number pad on the transporter interface. Amelius accessed the internship communications and sent a request for the captain to come to his quarters for a meeting, making it extremely vague in details.

Another command deposited him just outside the captains quarters which he entered with the help of his personal access codes.

Amelius was inspecting the model of the _Avalon_ on the captain's desk when the door slid open. He turned around to find the captain, an older man with slightly greying hair and broad shoulders.

"The last time I checked the Admiral was not on my ship, so this impersonation attempt is laughable at best," glared the captain at Amelius.

"Actually we're not on your ship, the Wraith put your whole crew in stasis for retrieving information," retorted Amelius.

The Captain did not dismiss the possibility immediately, because if it were the truth there were several easy ways to prove it, "Prove your claims."

Amelius disengaged stasis with a mental thought and picked up his computer interface. He changed the simulation to give him master control before sitting back down in the pod.

The captain watched impassively as Amelius disappeared. It would take something better than a cloak to fool him. When Amelius reappeared he began to berate Amelius, "Now I don't know who you are, or where you got a holographic mimic device as well as a cloak but I can tell you that you will be in holding all the way back to ..."

The captains words caught in his throat as the walls around him literally peeled away and flung themselves into space. No explosive decompression occurred, however, instead he looked down to see a planet rising up to meet his feet. The atmosphere rose around him and he could make out a small something in the ocean below him.

Atlantis quickly engulfed his body and everything around the captain came to a stop as he stood directly in the middle of the control room of Atlantis.

The captain only had two words for the man, who might actually be who he said he was, "What happened?"

"Logs indicate that the wraith caught up with you after the raid on the research facility. The ship was boarded and everyone forced into stasis except for one ..." said Amelius.

"My first officier?" Her death obviously did not go unnoticed.

"Yes, she was actually a wraith trying to find information. I killed the wraith and destroyed the dart but who knows what kind of information was sent out before my arrival. Although it does appear that the wraith had been investigating Terra and intergalactic hyperdrives, indicating that no information on the two subjects had been leaked," continued Amelius.

The captain was stunned, "Dear ascended beings."

The captain looked up at Amelius, "I'm still gonna need your authentication code."

Amelius chuckled before repeating the infuriatingly long string of numbers.

"In that case. Welcome aboard Admiral, I am Captain Dawson of the _Aurora_," said the captain.

"Thank you, captain. I regret to inform you that the stasis pods have still caused significant aging to your bodies over the ten thousand years..."

"What!"

"Indeed. It has been a long time. I myself was left in a stasis pod, however there were no ill effects to my health as there are to you. Luckily for you as the High Councilor I am granting second life to all of your crew, there are no other known of the Alteran race left and we need every one of us," explained Amelius, "after the _Avalon_ tugs the _Aurora _to Atlantis the process will begin immediately." Second life was the process of cloning the body and transferring the conciseness into it much as the Asgard do. It was not a process often used for the general population, cheating death was looked upon as un-natural and the fact that being in a new body was just not the same. However second life was often granted to those with medical conditions incurable by the Alterans, which was admittedly few.

Amelius spent the next two hours talking to Captain Dawson and informing him of what his story had been. After all, to the rest of the Lanteans he had been presumed killed in an attempt to recharge three of the few remaining Potentias for use by Atlantis.

* * *

**Earth**

**Undisclosed Location**

**March 3, 2004 **

"Gentlemen," President Hayes said as he entered the meeting room. In return he received a few welcomes and nods from the assembled representatives.

"We've got good news and bad news. Firstly _General_ O'Neill managed to convince the Asgard to upgrade the _Prometheus, __Ajax, _and _Triton_. Unfortunately when they saw we had Ha'tak hyperdrives they only upgraded them instead of replacing them with some of their own, however they are now working several times more efficiently but not even close to intergalactic hyperdrive levels yet. They did agree to install beaming technology but it appear this is no longer much of an advantage over our enemies," said Hayes

After taking a sip from the water in front of him he continued, "You were all sent a report but I will summarize it. Osiris managed to obtain Asgard beaming technology from Anubis before his demise and used it to access his Al'kesh in orbit. Most of the NID's corruption was cleaned out, but it seemed the few remaining cells got their hands on a beaming transponder to this ship. The cells, who have identified as 'the Trust', used the ship to beam up a stargate and launch symbiote poison on heavily populated Jaffa worlds. Just eight days ago the _Prometheus _chased their ship out of lunar orbit after we reacquired the stargate."

"How did they go undetected?" asked the Russian representative Chekov.

"They utilized a cloaking system to hide from our scanners. We are contacting the Asgard and asking for a land based detection facility so that we can detect any trust of Goa'uld in our system. Luckily since Anubis attacked us the Asgard can help us as much as they want without breaking the Protected Planets Treaty. Also we are using the cloaking field over Sword Base to try and configure the _Prometheus _to detect Goa'uld cloaking."

"What is the fallout from this?" asked the LaPierre.

"Relations with rebel Jaffa are going to be tough for a long time, no matter that it was not us who sent the poison. I would not be surprised if they never let it go, attacks utilizing methods such as biological weapons are viewed as most dishonorable to them," replied Hayes.

Chapman cleared his throat to get everyone's attention, "What is this story about Alec Colson?"

"Ah yes, I knew I was forgetting something. His company was paid to make some of the parts for the X-302s and he somehow also got his hands on the Asgard DNA and made a clone. The most troubling is that Mr. Colson got himself a Naquadah-Trinium alloy plate from one of Anubis' Ha'taks to add to his collection. As we all know the debris from the battle should have all burnt up in the atmosphere," Hayes reminded the rest of the group.

"Someone must have supplied it to him, but that makes no sense. If someone wants the Stargate to go public why not do it themselves?" said Chekov.

"Perhaps they understand the panic that would happen if the Stargate was leaked and just want to put pressure on us to release the program ourselves," suggested LaPierre.

"Or perhaps they just want anonymity," said Chekov.

"Either way this will have us pushing Disclosure ahead to next week, as Colson is threatening to release his findings along with several satellites pictures of Anubis' fleet arriving from hyperspace to the public," Hayes told the other men.

"Speaking of our plans, how are the Chinese doing?" asked LaPierre.

"We've been using them to feed false information to the Trust. We told them a fake frequency to use to beam through our jamming fields and as soon as the Trust ship returns and tries to take the stargate again we can blow it out of the sky. Also the detection devices have positively identified several impostors which we will apprehend upon Disclosure," said Hayes.

"Let's just hope they try before Disclosure happens, otherwise the Chinese will know that we are playing them," said Chekov.

"The good news is that the Chinese still think that the Antarctic platform is operational, if we tell the public that earth is defended by the greatest weapon in all of the galaxy we can avoid most panic," said Hayes.

"Agreed. We shall have to play on the fact that the Asgard are close allies with us and that we have ships capable of defending ourselves. Also by connecting all of our satellite networks we can beam away any nuclear weapons that China or any other out-of-the-know countries tries to launch," Chekov said.

The group sat in silence for a minute before Hayes spoke again, "The X-304 is considered a year away, but recently I had our scientist begin drawing up a much larger ship. With Disclosure we can build much larger much more quickly and therefore have no reason to limit ourselves as we have. From what Lt. Colonel Carter tells me we can build a ship the same size as a Ha'Tak that is many times more powerful."

This statement raised some eyebrows. "And how is this possible?" asked Chekov.

"Better space utilization, something the Goa'uld are terrible at. There have overly large corridors, extra hangers, gaudy crew and captain quarters, not to mention large amounts of space devoted to cargo their armies and equipment. Colonel Carter tells me that an Earth ship at the same size could have several additional reactors, much larger shield and hyperspace generators, and room for plenty more weapons. Not to mention if the warship was designed solely for ship to ship engagements, let carriers and transport ships take the fighters and cargo," explained Hayes.

"It makes sense," agreed Chapman, who got many mumbles or agreement in response.

Hayes reached below his seat and pulled out several tablets, "Enter your personal code into each of these, the data will delete itself in one hour from now. Ba'al looks to be the next big system lord on the block, taking most of Anubis' worlds including the Kull production facilities. Luckily the Asgard have become more present in the Milk Way and stopped an attack on Galar from Ba'al, they even retaliated and destroyed one of his production worlds as punishment. Still, though, we decided to make Ba'al's life a little more miserable and benefit ourselves in the process. If you would now please open your devices..."

* * *

**_Prometheus, _Bridge**

**Hyperspace**

**Three days earlier**

Colonel Lionel Pendergast sat in the command chair of the _Prometheus_. Currently the single most advance, and expensive, piece of technology in Earth history.

For the past five hours he had gone over the information provided by the Tok'ra while communicating between the captains of the _Triton_ and _Ajax_ by subspace, Colonels Mark Rhodes and Anthony Cole respectively.

The _Triton_ and _Ajax_ were completed much sooner than expected. With the shields and hyperdrives given to Area 51 practically for free, and with the help of the Asgard, the ships did not need much else done to them. The ships' hulls had been mostly complete from before construction were put on hold due to the failure of the Naquadria hyperdrive meaning only the systems needed to be installed.

Shortly after the defeat of Anubis the system lords minus Ba'al had come to earth. They wanted Earth to take care of Ba'al for them, trying to play on their morals because Ba'al was going to attack Protected Planets. Of course their attempts did not work, after all the Asgard were for the first time in thousands of years enforcing their Treaty.

The leader of the SGC had other ideas, though. Something big was going on with the higher ups, everyone was keeping tight lips but there were the occasional signs. Scientists were assigned to design ships that the SGC had no hopes of constructing while keeping secrecy and another camera crew had been taken around the SGC and the _Prometheus,_ except this time they were military camera crews.

The most interesting oddity was Colonel Pendergast's orders. His ship along with the _Triton_ and _Ajax _were to attack one of Ba'al's planets. General O'Neill had assigned the mission to him with the instructions to capture the anti-gravity platforms with no damage as well as any Ha'taks currently under construction.

The SGC had asked the Tok'ra for information on Ba'al's infrastructure. The planet Nyx jumped out immediately. It was a planet on the outskirts of Ba'al's territory, but all of the other Goa'uld were on the other side of Ba'al's territory. Therefore the planet only had three Ha'tak's in orbit as defense, yet had four anti-gravity platforms and several facilities for producing Jaffa armor and weapons.

By attacking Nyx Ba'al would be set back in ship production, not very significantly, but enough so that he would lose some ground in his fight with the other system lords. General O'Neill had decided that the SGC would focus on keeping the system lords at war with each other for as long as possible.

Hopefully Earth would have managed to build a significant fleet by the time one Goa'uld dominates the others, or when they all team up on Earth.

Colonel Pendergast could only hypothesize what the anti-gravity platforms would be for. His leading theory was that they would be taken to a new off world base where the large ships the scientist had been designing would be built.

"Captain, we will be exiting hyperspace in five minutes," reported Major Erin Grant, Pendergast's Senior Officer.

"Very well, run one last system diagnosis. Raise the shields as soon as we exit hyperspace and designate all Ha'taks H-1 through H-3. Coordinate targets between the _Triton_ and _Ajax. _Prime all Trident IIIs and designate them T-1 through T-8. Ready the rail guns for point defense; prioritize Al'kesh then Death gliders. And set condition one throughout the ship," instructed Pendergast

"Aye sir."

Claxons blared throughout the _Prometheus_ as a prerecorded message played out through the intercom. Crew strapped down loose equipment, closed bulkheads, and ran to their assignment locations. Upon arrival many strapped themselves down in available seats in case the gravity failed, that way they wouldn't be through around like a rag doll.

The _Prometheus_ shuddered as it exited hyperspace extremely close to five Ha'taks floating in orbit of a dusty brown planet.

"Sir! Sensors report two additional Ha'taks in orbit!" yelled Major Grant.

"All rail guns fire on H-5 before they get their shields up. Launch T-1 throughout T-4 on H-4 and get us to full military thrust. Punch us through their formation and bring us around," ordered Pendergast.

The _Prometheus _spun to give the top 22 rail guns on the top of the hull vision on the closest Ha'tak. Each railgun fired 500 shots per minute, each one an iron casing with a Trinium core that works in the same way as depleted uranium in modern armor piercing rounds. The slugs would be sent faster than mach 5 from the barrel of the railgun, and did not slow down in the vacuum of space.

The first Ha'tak was shredded because its shields were not raised. The armor piercing rounds raced straight through the relatively thin armor of the Ha'tak and stuck many power lines and main systems before a slug finally hit the Naquadah reactor causing it to explode.

The second Ha'tak was subject to four different Trident III missiles, each containing one Mark VIII Naquadah enhanced nuclear warheads.

The ship had managed to raise it's shields before the missiles impacted but without its fighters and point defense active it took the full brunt of ten super charged nukes. The shield emitters tried to stop the destructive energy by pushing as much power out into the shield matrix as possible only to result in massive energy feedback frying the emitters.

The second Ha'tak was no more in less than a second.

Meanwhile the _Prometheus_ was making evasive maneuvers away from the remaining three Ha'taks. The Earth vessel weaved in and out of giant plasma bolts as it waited for its companion ships to arrive. The _Triton _and _Ajax_ announced their presence with seven more giant nuclear explosions, the energy of which caused the _Prometheus_'s shields to flair even a hundred thousand kilometers away.

One of the Ha'taks managed to shields the other two from some of the explosive power, but their shields were still weakened.

The three ships launched their complement of twenty four F-302 aerospace superiority multi-purpose fighters to deal with the death gliders being launched by the ships. The decision to launch the death gliders was a fatal move by the defenders. The F-302s were designed to destroy death gliders before even coming into dog fighting range.

Each F-302 had an armament of four long ranged missiles that would be the achilles heel of the death gliders. Death gliders had no counter measures to missiles, or even missile lock detection systems to warn their pilots; to the Jaffa it would be dishonorable to not directly face the enemy directly in a dog fight. The F-302s' missiles leapt from their wings and traveled several kilometers to the death gliders where they delivered fiery death to the Jaffa inside.

In that moment the first enemy kills were made by Earth F-302 pilots, but they would definitely not be the last. The F-302s had cleared the way for the three Earth BC-303s to get up close and personal with the two Ha'taks.

The original concept of the _Prometheus_ had twelve nuclear VLS tubes for nukes, however four were replaced with sixteen smaller cruise missile VLS tubes. These tubes could even be reloaded in space, unlike the nuclear launch tubes.

The missile tube covers slid to the side on the _Triton_ as it launched twelve of its Naquadah enhanced tomahawk missiles at one of the Ha'taks. The ships shields failed with a bright flare of yellow-golden light, and was immediately bombarded by railgun rounds from the _Ajax_.

The _Prometheus _provided a swift end to the battle with three more nuclear missile. One nuke split apart as super heated glob of plasma rammed into it. The remaining two warheads rode their inertia to the remaining Ha'tak and delivering their payload.

The explosion dropped the Ha'Taks shields and had enough force left to cause it to fragment into several sections.

All three ships launched seven missiles each that were assigned to pre-determined targets along the planets surface. The Tok'ra had identified death glider staging areas around the entire planet. The ship captains hoped their missiles would pack the punch needed to put enemy air support out of action for the rest of the mission.

The navigational officer brought the ship to the site of two anti-gravity platforms, both of which were empty.

"Well I guess that explains where the other two ships came from. Major Grant send a subspace communication back to the SGC and Homeworld Command of our progress here, and beam down Sg-3, 5, 18, 13, 19, and 25 into the first platform," commanded Colonel Pendergast.

* * *

Twenty highly skilled special operations personnel arrived in the floating Goa'uld shipyard in a flash of light. They were separated in groups of several different sizes that were transported down with their backs to each other while in kneeling positions.

SG-1 was considered the premiere SG team at the SGC, however the truth was that being a exploration team got them most action. For the first time the other teams were getting to do what they had trained for. Sg-3, 5, and 18 were Marine Combat Units, and SG-25 was an Army Combat Unit. Sg-13 and 19 were both Covert Ops Specialist teams that had never really gotten to stick it to the Goa'uld, that is until now.

For the most part the SG teams not assigned to exploration were assigned as backup or Search and Rescue, more often than not for SG-1. Now was the time, however, they got to shine.

With the _Prometheus_ scanning directly overhead the SG teams were being relayed live information on enemy movement from the intelligence officer onboard the BC-303.

Each team had either M27 Infantry Automatic Rifles or MP5 submachine guns. The M27 is a specialized version of the HK416 for the US Marine Corps with dual sided safeties, a different sized barrel, and a bunch of other specializations. The HK416 is a Heckler and Koch assault rifle that was designed as an improvement on the standard M4 with a gas piston system that improved reliability among other changes.

The MP5 is one of the most widely used submachine guns in the world, and a favorite of the special operations teams. It is also a Heckler and Koch made weapon.

The SG teams systematically moved through the Anti-gravity platform, encountering light resistance from the Jaffa workers and human slaves. The Jaffa were severely hampered by the long length of their staff weapons while fighting int he tight corridors.

Each SG member had memorized the layout of the anti-gravity platforms from the mission reports of SG-1 and 3 when they encountered one on Erebus. With their planning the teams made their way through every room and corridor and clear out every last Jaffa inside, while tagging the slaves for beaming to the gate where SG-22 and 23 would be waiting to move them to a safe world.

SG-19 entered the prepared to enter the last room on the first platform. Intel said that there were four life signs, two on top of each other hinted at a Goa'uld.

The door had to be manually interfaced with its control crystals because the persons inside had locked it out. When the door slid to the side two flash bangs were tossed in, followed shortly after by the four man team. Two Jaffa on either side of a human were taken out with short bursts to the areas on the left and right of their chests were only chain mail was present.

The human was obviously a Goa'uld by his elaborate way of dress. The Goa'uld was furiosly typing at the console. The display showed pictured of power distribution making it obvious that he was trying to sabotage the platform.

Ryder rushed the man with intent to apprehend a subject for interrogation. The Goa'uld raised his hand to throw the Covert Operations Specialist back but was intercepted before he could activate his Kara Kesh hand device.

The SG teams had practiced obsessively on tactics for taking down Goa'uld. The main threat was the blast wave form from the hand device, therefore one member would always attempt to take the Goa'uld's hand out.

Captain Williams had waited for the Goa'uld to make a move and put a bullet straight into his hand and through his arm as soon as he attempted to use the hand device on Ryder.

The man was tackled to the ground and gaged to prevent the Goa'uld from jumping hosts. Multiple plastic ties were strapped around the wrists and ankles to prevent escape. With their first platform taken over the team radioed up to the _Prometheus _to be beamed back aboard.

* * *

The _Prometheus'_ SG teams continued to clear the second anti-gravity platforms before starting to haul them into space where they would then be tugged through hyperspace to outside the Sol system for safe keeping.

"Colonel we are receiving a subspace communication from the _Triton," _reported Major Grant.

"Let's hear it."

The voice of Colonel Rhodes streamed through speakers placed around the room, "Colonel we found something interesting on the last platform."

"Something the Tok'ra did not know about?" asked Pendergast

"Yes, it looks like Ba'al was building a Ha'tak with a shield based on Anubis' upgraded shields," informed Rhodes, "With this in addition to the Kull warriors Ba'al could defeat the other system lords in no time, them turn his attention to us."

"That's not good, we'll have to inform Homeworld command immediately. Pendergast out," said the Captain, "Major what is the battle report?"

"Shield strength was down 67% from staff cannon fire, and we have three people in the infirmary from blunt trauma. The X-302s report that they took 62 death gliders down from long range and expended several missiles to clean up surface-to-air staff cannons nearby the anti-gravity platforms so that we could safely enter the area. Our railgun ammunition is down to 71%," listed Major Grant.

"Very well, begin hauling the platforms to earth and get me a report from SG-22 and 23," instructed Pendergast.

"SG teams report they ambushed Jaffa guards at the gate and are now ready to receive the freed slaves for transport," said the Major.

"Tell them they have twenty minutes, after they are out beam the DHD and Gate with us. Make sure the iris gets installed on it ASAP. Now get me a line to Hammond."

* * *

**Okay that's this one! Another one coming next week! See you guys later.**


	8. Disclosure

**Disclaimer: I don't own stargate, this is not for profit.**

* * *

**_Avalon_**

**FTL**

**Galatic Void, Local cluster**

**August 8th, 2003**

The _Avalon_ used a special kind of FTL when it needed to cross galaxies, and cross them fast. Dubbed the Destiny Drive, due to its use in the _Destiny_-class explorer, this FTL drive was completely different than standard hyperdrives.

A few million years ago Ancient scientist came across a very hard to reach dimension were the laws of physics were altered in very beneficial ways. Hyperspace acted as a short cut through space by going into subspace. In other words an area where a few miles of travel could equate to a few hundred miles in real space, depending on the power and design of you hyper drive.

In this discovered dimension light seemed to travel at a higher speed there, much much faster. Everything in that dimension also travels faster, including any ships there. This would allow for ships to travel at many times the speed of light while inside, not using the same principles hyperspace does.

Of course getting a ship into the dimension was the hard part. The scientist were working small scale, using a gigantic generator to slip a kino in for a few seconds to a minute. Keep in mind that power at this time was also a problem, the initial window required a great jolt of startup power before the power requirements became almost nothing, however Potentia research had not yet been completed at this time. The fusion reactors being used were great at giving large amounts of power for a long time, but not as much as the Potentias and the power output could not be manipulated quite the same as in Potentias.

Also the dimension was close to ours, so close that separating it and creating a window to it was deemed impossible until now. The dimension was so close that matter inside was still visible in real space, however the field generated to keep the ship inside was also quite visible and spectacular.

Even some of the forces from realspace seemed to carry over due to this closeness, large magnetic and gravitational field such as those made by planets had disastrous effects on any ship trying to move through. The result being courses having to be set around the planets, however turning at such great speeds was difficult and often led to running into another solar system. It was decided that only point to point courses would be set for any travel in this dimension.

Overall many deemed the Destiny drive a failure. It was only good for short interstellar trips because it would otherwise run through a solar system, and the military leaders considered it a strategic disadvantage that ships utilizing it could be seen in real space.

However if voids were needed to be crossed, and fast, the Destiny drive was up to the job. It was no surprise when the drive was put on explorer and seed ships, after all they would be crossing millions of galaxies for millions of years. Reluctantly many were convinced to have them installed on warships so that a fleet could get to Ida faster and help our allies the Asgard if need be.

Right now the _Avalon_ was accelerating through this dimension that had been simply named FTL. The true speed of light here had never really been found, it was too fast for even the most advanced Alteran machines to detect.

Amelius did not fully understand the science behind what happens when the ship returns to realspace. All he knows is that the blue and purple wisps of energy that surround the craft while in FTL flare in brilliant light before the drive shuts down. At one point a scientist tried to explain it to him; something about how the ship for a split second moves faster than the speed of light and the universe itself works to maintain the laws of physics and slows the ship down, resulting in the flash of light you see.

The same flash that encompassed the _Avalon_ as it exited FTL. Not for a second was the ship within realtime before it engaged its hyperdrive, massively accelerating into a beautiful green tunnel. The _Avalon_'s interstellar hyperdrive was so fast that some would consider it to be an intergalactic hyperdrive. The fact that FTL is faster is a testament to the speed _Avalon_ moves while using its Destiny drive.

Perhaps only the Asgard, who took pride in the great speed of their hyperdrives, could match his own. His first stop was Dakara to check on the super weapon of the Alterans. The only way to defend yourself was to match your shield frequency to that of the energy wave being sent out by the weapon. The only way to know the frequency was to be in the control room or to be an Alteran. The device automatically sends out the frequency before it fires in an encoded Alteran subspace message.

The _Avalon_ was spit out of the hyperspace window outside the solar system of Dakara. Sensors immediately picked up multiple artificial satellites within orbit of the planet. The objects were ships, yet not even the size of a wraith cruiser. Scans indicated a prominent use of naquadah for technology and power.

A reverse engineered ancient healing bed was also found on one. The data indicated it was poorly built and would have severe long term side affects. Life signs were all human, or near it. The people seemed to have severe genetically variation since they did not completely match human lifesign. Most interesting was the single human onboard one of the ships. In the neck of the person was another life sign made with high concentrations of naquadah in its makeup.

Amelius sent a subspace command toward the mountain housing the superweapon. Upon receiving the reply he was relieved to find that it had not been accessed since the Alterans left to Pegasus. That's when the Lantean came to realize that his people had finally returned to Avalon, meaning they and himself were no longer the Lanteans but once again the Alterans.

The Fleet admiral was broken out of his stupor when the fleet of ships in orbit broke off on an intercept course towards him. A subspace signal was being received from the ship that had the single human on board. Double checking the sensor data he decided they were of no threat. The plasma cannons he detected would not be able to do enough damage to down even one layer of his shields, and they definitely didn't have as much power as he did.

The shields were weak, but what mostly interested him where the computing systems. They were considerably advanced compared to the rest of the ship, which was easily explained. It looked like their computers were crystal based, a poorly ripped off version of Alteran control crystals.

He tracked the fleet as the ships spread out into a search vector. They had detected his hyperspace window, but as soon as contacts were detected his ship automatically engaged cloak. The ship was rendered invisible, the engines cut to reduce heat even though the armor did a great job of absorbing signals and keeping the ship's heat from escaping.

Amelius decided to make it easy on them and de-cloaked his massive ship, at least in comparison to theirs. The ships were like a metal snowflake surrounding a golden pyramid. Each ship was large in their own right however only a fraction the size of his, not even larger than a wraith cruiser. Yet a decent achievement for a species to accomplish in the absence of the Alteran, although the fact that most of the technology was stolen indicated that whoever this was had no real technological or scientifically prowess.

The hail was put on holographic projection in front of him. There was no reason to show anything but him and his chair, if the whole bridge was displayed he would be giving away the technology level of his ship. After all the size of the ships says nothing for its offensive and defensive capabilities.

A man appeared in front of him on an expensive golden throne. He wore fine robes entwined with golden thread and held himself with an air of arrogance. It was almost sad comparing this man to the wraith. Amelius had to stop himself from scoffing right then and there. The man's eyes flashed yellow.

"**Kree tal shal mak! Bet, Benna! Ya wan Ya Onek!**"He shouted at me. With no idea what had been said, Amelius raised a solitary eyebrow.

Amelius instructed my computers to infiltrate their systems and make a translation based on what it found in their systems. It was easy enough considering the computers on the other ship were based on Alteran control crystals.

When the translation finished downloading to his computer, the Lantean got increasingly angry. The man had told him to 'Identify yourself! Surrender, and kneel before your God!'. Obviously this guy had some type of god complex fueled through stolen Alteran technology and used it to convince his followers to worship him.

Amelius set up a translation program to turn Alteran into as the ship called it 'Goa'uld'.

"**I see no gods here. Just a false one that uses stolen technology of the gate builders**". It was a simply reply, but should rile him up and give his followers something to think about. Amelius was careful not to associate himself with the Alterans, it felt like something he should keep quite.

The man, now identified as a Goa'uld sputtered in response. After collecting himself he narrowed his eye before bellowing, **"Jaffa, Kree!**". The connect cut.

An alarm appeared on the holographic display. The enemy ships were experiencing power spikes, most likely weapons charging up. Amelius would allowed their orange globes of plasma to pepper his shields for a few minutes to show the strength of the ship. In the meantime he set the pulse cannon to take down the fighters and bombers incoming. The fighters would go down in one shot and the shielded bombers took two. One energy pulse would lower shields while the second would kill.

Amelius altered the energy flow to all turrets targeting the bombers to be able to destroy in a single shot while decreasing the flow to the rest. Resulting in high powered streaks of gold energy flying out at bombers and low energy but quick firing ones targeting fighters.

Deciding it was better not to reveal anything more than necessary Amelius increased power to the defense grid and had all cannons acquire targets on the motherships. He would not use any other weapons because it was not necessary.

Using the maneuvering thrusters Amelius spun the _Avalon_ ninety degrees laterally. Allowing both the top and bottom energy pulse cannons to have targets to shoot at. The tear drops of energy flew through space impacting the shields on the enemy motherships. The _Avalon _was flinging out enough energy that the enemy shields took large amount of feedback, causing the shield generators and emitters to explode on several ships.

Five had gone down in the span of twenty five seconds. Some almost instantaneously under large barrages of fire while others had their shields whittled down by a handful of cannons. As a final act Amelius accelerated towards the enemy. The flagship containing the Goa'uld had been shielded by the other ships, with it now in sight the Ha'tak Mothership blew apart under the combined onslaught of 36 energy cannons on the keel of the _Avalon_. However sensors reported that a ring transporter had been activated prior to destruction and sent a single lifesign to the surface.

Feeling satisfied that he had sufficiently damaged the Goa'uld's ego, he entered hyperspace in route to Terra. He was careful to exit hyperspace outside the solar system. It would take a highly advanced ship to detect him out there from inside the solar system. He initiated scanning of the planet and was overjoyed that those impostors were not here.

Ancient pyramids were in the shape of the Motherships but they seemed to be in a state of disarray, not being used for thousands of years. He found the distinct naquadah signature of the Astria Porta in the western hemisphere. It was in an underground construct beneath a mountain.

Amelius was intrigued to find a small warship in orbit, made of similar technology to the planet yet quite a bit more advanced.

He proceeded to hack the satellites in orbit of that area, downloading language and searching for reference to anything involving the Astria Porta.

* * *

**Sol System**

**Earth, United States**

**Stargate Disclosure Meeting**

**August 8th, 2003**

It had been a grueling meeting between the United States, Russia, China, France, and the United Kingdom. The president had ordered disclosure of the stargate program to several of the world's superpowers in a scheme to attain additional financial backers. General Hammond knew that a major reason for disclosure was to help relations between the countries by involving them in the program.

The entire meeting went down the drain with the arrival of Senator Kinsey. The despicable excuse for a man had tried, and succeeded, forcing him to step down as the CO of Stargate Command by threatening his grandchildren. His fingerprints were all of the plot, but nothing could be proven though.

Kinsey along with many profitable corporation wanted to use the stargate and technology attained through it for profit. He had the National Intelligence Department in his back pocket and on more than one occasion tried to get them in control of the stargate.

Ever since the meeting had starter Kinsey attempted to put the SGC in a terrible light. Every mistake, every ounce of danger was under his microscope. He tried to persuade the other countries' representatives to not continue to allow the SGC to have the stargate, on the threat of public disclosure. Kinsey would have succeeded too, after all no one cares about all the good things the SGC has done.

To the politicians it was all about what has been done for them. If it was up to them they would leave the rest of the galaxy to slavery under the Goa'uld, burry the gate, and keep their heads under the sand like a bunch of ostriches.

He would admit that there had been some danger, okay a lot. Nitiri almost blew up the stargate with Cassandra, the X-301 incident, several foothold situations, Apophis' mothership threatened earth, the SGC even blew up a start once.

However all those obstacles were overcome and with no significant consequences to the Earth. All of the danger paid off too. The SGC had developed naquadah generators that could easily end the fossil fuel dependence, alien technology had been reverse engineered to produce Mimetic Imaging Devices, hyperspace was understood and hyperdrives could be produced. They even had a battleship with upgraded Asgard shields that could go toe to toe with three Ha'taks and come out with only depleted shields.

Most importantly, the SGC made a difference in the galaxy. Thousands had been saved from oppression, false gods had been slain, and the seeds for a Jaffa Rebellion had been planted. Of course the politicians did not see it this way, they never would.

That's why it is up to people like him to not just stand on the moral high ground, but also appease his superiors. Who's to say he can't help the galaxy _and_ recover advanced technology to defend and aid earth?

Luckily for General Hammond the plot by Kinsey to shut down the SGC was thwarted. Thor, the Supreme Commander of the Asgard Fleet, showed up in time to convince the other representatives that the SGC was the best place for the stargate. It's hard to say no to arguably the most powerful person in two galaxies. Unfortunately Thor had to leave pretty quickly to 'Enforce the Protected Planets Treaty', but he was enough to swing everyone in the SGCs favor.

* * *

**_Avalon_**

**Interstellar Space**

**Outside the Terra System**

**August 3rd, 2003**

_Alteran _Fleet Admiral Amelius was conflicted. His sensors that scanned the major population centers of Terra reported no direct Alteran DNA matches. However many of these humans had Alteran DNA in small amounts. Some even might be able to activate general Alteran technology. The logical conclusion was that upon arrival his people had integrated into the human population.

No matter how logical Amelius did not want to believe it. To believe would mean recognizing that he was most likely the last remaining Alteran not including the ascended. He was depressed, he knew that he would come to this eventuality after being informed of how long he was in stasis, but the truth hurts.

The man wanted to ascend right there. He could, it had been within his ability for years now. He'd always put it off, citing that he had a duty to his people to fulfill as Admiral. Could he do it now though? Will two galaxies under oppression, one from the wraith another from these Goa'uld?

Even more concerning were these people living on Terra. They were technically his descendants. The many time great grandchildren of his best friends. He could not leave them vulnerable, without protection, not with his morals.

With a set mind Aemlius cloaked and brought his ship into orbit of the moon orbiting Terra. Through a finger press and a slight neural command the ship linked to the Global Defense Platform. Ice accumulation blocked the mater transporter from getting a lock so he would have to use the transport rings. An outdated system used prior to the integration of the more advanced transporter technology.

The rings normally would not be able to get a lock on its pair either, but the ship was able to get a connection to the defense chair that rerouted the connection to the rings. With another thought he along with one of his backup Potentias were dematerialized to atoms and stored in the ship's buffer. In the ring room he along with the Potentia were reconstructed with the same atoms taken back out the transporter buffer.

Amelius stepped into the ring platform and watched as five rings shot out of the ground and encircled him. Practically the wired version of the matter transporter, the ring transporters were what the Alterans used before they mastered dematerialization and could do it without the rings.

The ring contacted his pair beneath the southern ice caps and sent him down to be reconstructed. Immediately upon arriving he knew his assumption was correct, the station was nearly dead. He most likely used the last of the power ringing in. The lights would have turned on upon his arrival if they were available.

Amelius went to the control chair where he crouched and moved his hand over a small cover stone. The dead Potentia slowly slid out of place to allow for a full one to take its place. After the Potentia successfully integrated he sat into the control chair. The neural interface boosted his own connection to it allowing for an immersive experience. He could 'feel' the sensor data, drone count, and any other data the outpost received.

He scoffed at what was left behind by those on Atlantis. The station was unlocked, anyone with a small amount of Alteran DNA could activate it. Many of the humans populating this planet could sit down and have full access to a weapon capable of destroying the thirty times over.

The ring platform was left to all frequencies, those Goa'uld he encountered could access it with their reverse engineered rings. The primitive Terran ship in orbit could even access the platform. Speaking of the ship, it was an unusual construct. The layout was designed as if space needed to be conserved, yet in space the ship size did not exactly matter as long as the material to build it were available and the engines could get it into orbit. Most likely the designers were used to making naval vessels and could not get out of the habit.

It was armed with electromagnetic propelled projectile weapons, missiles with reaction based engines, a few nuclear fission weapon. Although many were smartly enhanced with naquadah to increase yield. A working hyperdrive and shields. The hyperdrive seemed to be reverse engineered from Goa'uld technology yet had a distinct difference. It ran off a naquadria core, an extremely unstable material that the Alterans had experimented with. The naquadria could be used safely but it was found that the risks were not worth the rewards.

The shields were even more curious than the hyperdrive. They were a very old Asgard shield design by about twenty five million years. They were much superior to the shields found on the Goa'uld ships he found but how they got them is the real question. While pondering the presence of Asgard technology, a hyperspace disruption was detected near lunar orbit. His ship was luckily out of the way, and cloaked, when a distinctly Asgard ship gracefully slipped out and immediately cloaked. So much for that mystery.

Obviously the Asgard had given technology to Terra despite their polices dictation to do otherwise. The defense platform contained some of the best Alteran scanners, easily bypassing Asgard cloak since it knew what to look for. The ship was impressive, especially the weapons capabilities.

Compared to the database onboard the _Avalon_ the Asgard ship was much larger than anything previously made by Asgard by about three times the size. The Asgard had progressed into making very efficient Nuetrino-ion generators, it would be necessary to produce the kind of energy needed for the weapons and shields onboard. The ion cannons on board were massive ship to ship versions, quite powerful when combined with the shields which had advanced tremendously. The shielding was comparable to some Alteran shields prior to the construction of Atlantis. Not multi-layer or phase but still very strong with quite the amount of power put into them.

The ship had matter transportation yet not plasma beam technology. It seemed that the Asgard had not quite yet succeeded in finishing their designs even after all the Alteran help, but if this ship was anything to go by the Asgard were probably very close. The fact that the most improved system were weaponry troubled Amelius. He had no doubt that it was out of necessity, but against who?

The sensors detected a slight power build up corresponding with another on the surface. The computers decided it was the Asgard form of matter transportation. Amelius send a command through the control chair to his ship to focus in on the building that the Asgard had beamed into.

Amelius locked down the defense platform and activated the long range sensor to alert him of activity. Them proceeded to use the rings to made his way back to the bridge of the _Avalon_. The computers had finally found the operators of the Astria Porta, it had taken some time because they called it the stargate.

The Alteran watched the conference that the Asgard went into, cross referencing the SGC records he was able to understand what was going on. Some of the mission reports were unbelievable for a race that just became aware of alien life; they blew up a star! Of course they used Alteran technology to do it but the point was the same.

He however fully disapproved with keeping the public ignorant and withholding beneficial technology from the public. Not to mention all that could be accomplished with the support of all the humans on this planet.

Eavesdropping on the 'disclosure' meeting Amelius got curious because the Asgard, Thor, looked nothing like the Asgard in his database. In actuality, Thor looked closer to some of the results of genetic manipulation done by the wraith and the few unsavory Lantean scientists. He chuckled at how Thor managed to convince the representatives to let the SGC continue its operations, how manipulative of him to use the whole 'Supreme Commander of the Asgard fleet' title for shock and awe.

However he was troubled by the mention of 'replicators' by this Senator Kinsey and decided to investigate.

Checking the SGC records for the location the _Avalon_'s hyperdrive opened a window towards the Ida Galaxy. Stopping at the void between galaxies to engage FTL he wondered if his ship could out run Thor's. The scans from the Asgard ship showed that the intergalactic hyperdrive on the Asgard ship was even better than he expected, better than even his. Able to make it from Ida to Avalon in minutes.

Plugging the three Potentias into his hyperdrive would have made it a closer race but his real advantage was the Destiny Drive. Upon arrival, and quickly cloaking, he realized something was wrong.

Sensor data on the planet made him go white. There was a time dilation field which was containing constructors and human form nanites similar to the Asurans. It seemed that the field had been altered multiple times, once to increase time inside, then again to reset it back to normal. Furthermore the Alteran constructors had not one trace of Alteran code in them. Apparently someone had decided it was a brilliant idea to program self replicating machines whose only instruction was to survive and defeat threats. Of course that same person did not specify what a threat designates as and now there were a whole hive of xenophobic machines made of the best Alteran technology.

The _Avalon _sped out of the system to interstellar space before entering hyperspace towards Atlantis. The _Avalon_ database was not as comprehensive as the one on Atlantis and contained no information on combating constructors.

* * *

**Pegasus Galaxy**

**Lantea**

**Atlantis**

**January 4th, 2004 CE**

For the past three and a half months Amelius looked through the Atlantis database. For some reason the database had no information on the disrupter weapon. It was not until he made a trip to the vault that he learned why. Shortly after his trip into the blue giant the wraith went on a new offensive. The Lantean fleet became tied down, and mostly destroyed. The Lanteans were down to their last two city ships, a few defense satellites, and not enough spare resources to even mount a search and rescue mission for him.

Suddenly the wraith were stalled for no explainable reason. Less and less they came until they stopped altogether. Weary of a trap the Lanteans sent out probed to find the reason, one reported back a visual of an _Aurora_-class battleship fighting a hive. The Lanteans knew they didn't have any ships out and were beyond confused. That is until another probe went to the Asuran replicator project world. It seemed that a few nanites survived and rebuilt their civilization, yet their base code pressed them to attack the wraith.

Celebrations rocked Atlantis, it seemed the war was over for them. Their greatest creation had saved them from destruction, but all was not as it should be. Not a few days later did the probe watching the Asurans report that their entire fleet had returned. It was found that the Asuran base code had been modified to block the coding that instructed them to attack the wraith. Whether it were the Wraith or the Asurans that did it was unknown, yet the council got paranoid.

They were afraid that the database would get compromised by the superior computing ability of the Asurans and the schematics for the disrupter weapon would be stolen. It was thought that the alteration to the Asuran base code would allow them to learn to do it themselves. Therefore the only real defense if the Asurans ever attacked would be the disrupter weapon, and the council had no ships to send to Asuras to use the weapon due to the offensive that the Wraith had just re-launched. So the Lantean council removed the weapon from the database completely and moved all information to an isolated computer in the vault.

This precaution is what led to Amelius sifting through the database for three months. Sure he found many useful tidbits like how Olympus was never documented as being destroyed, there was a defense satellite still in place, a Potentia was given to the planet Dagan, the _Aurora Aurora-_class battleship was sent on a mission but never returned however is still on the long range sensor, the Taranis outpost is still operational and has a incomplete _Aurora_ in its shipyard, and the _Tria_ reported that it was heading for Terra but sent out a distress signal sometime later due to a broken hyperdrive.

But none of these were as important as finding the disrupter weapon. The device shot out an energy wave that disrupted the Keron pathways between the blocks that make up the constructors. It was imperative that he made one of these devices for the Ida constructors before they left the time dilation field. If he did not get them all at once it was possible the rest could adapt to the weapon and become immune.

* * *

**Thats it for now, and if you didn't catch it I threw in a few things there in the second to last paragraph that are going to be visited soon! Cya Later!**

**-AlteranDestiny**


End file.
